


Earn Me

by Soohua (Showert_ime)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Denial, Dystopia, Dystopian, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Future, Government Conspiracy, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Stars, Weight Issues, weird system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showert_ime/pseuds/Soohua
Summary: 1 star for having opened the door for someone, 2 stars for having helped someone out with their homework, minus 3 for having shouted at someone. In a world where your number of stars decides everything about your life based on your actions, what does Jongin needs to do when there are suddenly 1000 stars added to his account and a man in front of him with whom he has to share his destiny?





	Earn Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I am glad this fic picked up your interest, I have to admit that writing this was a long process and that even if it isn't perfect, I don't hate it so I hope you won't either. Also, to the one that prompted this, if you end up reading this for real, i wish for it to not be too disapointing...... yeah. To everyone else, enjoy reading this! *or at least try hahaha*

The ringtone of your alarm clock in the morning is always a sound you would like to forget, to never hear or to avoid. There is no exception to that rule Jongin is sure, he doesn’t know anyone who thinks, “great, a new work day is here welcoming me with open arms way too early.” And seriously even if there were people like this, the man thinks this would be the kind of people he wouldn’t like to meet and have in his life anyway. 

Nonetheless, Jongin is still forced to stretches lazily in his bed, searching with his hand for the button on his desk since the voice command of the mural clock doesn’t work anymore. There is a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth when silence is finally settling back into the still dark room. He should clap his hands so the metallic curtains covering the small window opens to let enter the morning light, would be probably easier to wake up and find motivation in this gloomy morning, but at the same time does he really want to be motivated?

Minutes are passing by without him even moving a finger. His eyes are closed again while he waits for sleep to get him back to a wonderful world of dreams and leisure time. The mural clock has other plans for him though when loud music starts playing again in the room, making him jump and swear. “Ahhh, why is this machine broken.”

Clapping his hands, sun finally hits his bed and walls, illuminating the room in somewhat a aggressing ambiance for how grumpy Jongin feels. After having waited for his eyes to adjust they search for the button again, even if he finds it easily this time he still needs to press on it more than once for the music to stop filling the room. He should really get that mural clock repaired so it wouldn’t start off whenever it feels like it. Wonder if he has enough stars for this reparation, probably.

Sitting in his bed, he glances at the purple light on his arm announcing that he has 105 star points to his account for now. It makes him pout, he had 110 the previous day but he lost 6 points and only got 1 back. Jongin thinks he needs to be careful if he doesn’t want to move out again from his new flat.

It isn’t his fault, he thinks while finally getting up and starting his morning routine before work, his boss had been really bad toward him the previous day and because of it he got in a fight with 2 of his coworkers, losing 2 stars for each fight. Then he had earned one since he opened the door to an old lady that needed help at the groceries store while smiling at her, but he finally managed to lose 2 others because of he lost patience at the cashier. Losing star points is way easier than earning some, also if you were doing something with the intention of earning points it wouldn’t work. Your body would know your intention and automatically hold the star points from being added. 

After all, the reason humanity started working with star points was because of how it was running before. All corrupted, everyone always doing everything in exchange of a gain. Polluting the planet or killing people in a corporation were fine, because it was giving you something in exchange. A very selfish world that was destroying itself rapidly. 

School teaches you that one day, freshly born babies started getting the colored star meter on their arm just like that, out of nowhere they had a small 0 with a star on the side of it. They studied it for years, trying to understand how it was working, why the numbers were moving, why the kids’ number of stars was raising faster. In the end, everyone had one. And their new society started working on this, forcing people to think about others before their own gain. Because after all, even if you had all the money in the world but 0 star points, you could not buy a house or even use your money for anything like food. You would just die. Actually there was a lot of horrible rumors about what would happen to you if you reach 0 stars, but this is a secret kept by the government.

Each day, Jongin thinks that with his short temper he is really lucky to still have so many star points now and to fit in the Middle Cast compared to the Lower Cast like before. Since he is in this Cast, he can enjoy having a hot shower everyday and a room to himself with electronic devices that aren’t 50 years old. He lives in a decent sectors with decent apartments and stores and he can finally buy so many healthy food or devices or games or just clothes he could not before. 

It makes him shiver to remember when he actually spent 3 years of his young life, he is 25, in the Lower Cast. No matter how much money he had, he wasn’t allowed to buy everything he wanted or even needed. A small flat of only one room with everything in it was what he was allowed to have, most of the objects or devices were manual compared to what he was used to live with at his parents’ place both in the Middle Cast. New games or new books, automatic devices, a hover or even just something as simple as comfortable blankets were out of his reach. It is simple, if you are in the Lower Cast, which means you have under 85 star points, you are only allowed to buy the essential and live poorly in an assigned home.

The Middle Cast, the one he is in, is the most common one. Approximately 60% of the population is able to keep their star points above 85, but are not able to reach 165 star points to reach the High Cast. 

It doesn’t seem like a lot of star points when you think about it, but getting some and losing some is part of their everyday life.

When he is ready twenty minutes later, he gets his watch on the desk to put it on his wrist, now familiar with the pain it provokes while 2 tiny needles holding captors enter his skin. It hides at the same time the purple 105 but not the small star beside it. It is illegal to hide your number by something else than clothes since you need to follow the count, but they created watch and bracelet that display the number when it changes through the day while being connected to you.

Jongin was used to wear one when he was in the Lower Cast, this was one of the luxury object they could have even in that Cast since it was mostly them that wanted one. Who was ashamed of their number of star points if it wasn’t the Lower Cast? Even if he is in the Middle Cast since more than a month, he always feels naked each time he goes out without his accessory.

He doesn’t even know how he is feeling about it now, but with it he is finally able to leave his place for work, if the traffic isn’t too much he will be able to get something from his favorite coffee shop on the way; he is craving a hot coffee. Walking to his hover, Jongin glances around to see if his elderly neighbour is out this morning to work in the big garden surrounding their building. When he gets a glance of her, he thinks he can spare a few minutes to go talk to the sweet woman while she is doing hard work for the Garden Colored Award. Even if they are living in the city, everything except the streets is covered by grass, plants and gardens. After the horrible state their ancestors had left the Earth in, they had made a lot of efforts to get it better. Electrical hoven, green everywhere, food that could only be produced in an ecofriendly way, etc. They tried their best. So the Garden Colored Award was to incite people to take care of the gardens around each residential building.

“Good morning grandmother.” She doesn’t allow him to call her anything else. “Isn’t it a bit early today to take care of our beautiful flowers and vegetables? It is a bit cold you know.” There is a little pain similar to a mosquito bite happening on his wrist, he got one star point. The old woman, without raising her eyes, raises a gloved hand toward Jongin, a finger directed at him. “Don’t underestimate me young man, next thing you will know is that I won at a marathon while you will be sitting all day long at your workplace.” 

It truly makes Jongin laughs, raising his mood a bit. This woman is truly one of his favorite persons in this world, she knows he isn’t even sitting all day at his job “Alright grandmother, but you won’t stop me from worrying. I’ll see you tonight.” Smiling he waves at her before leaving the garden toward his hover, they are supposed to have supper together in the evening so he’ll talk to her more later.

Looking at the hour on the awakening instrument panel, there is some news blasting from the speakers, an hologram also appearing between the two front places. “The five countries of our world decided to unite themselves to see what could be done for poor people in the Lower Cast…” He lower the sound, not really willing to hear any news about the Lower cast. By doing so the hologram of the young woman disappears and a tiny smile appears on Jongin’s lips when he sees the hour. “Still time for a coffee”. 

***

The end of the day is soon there and Jongin can’t wait to be finished with work. It has been difficult, some artists didn’t show up in time for their photoshoot so they had to postpone every single other ones they had planned for the day. Being a photographer for a big entertainment company isn’t always so easy he thinks.

Looking at his watch there is some hope raising up in his chest, only one last shooting and he will be done. Plus, the shooting is at the same location of his last one, so he doesn’t have to change building again. His eyes also glance to his star points by habit, it hasn’t changed since morning since he got the same amount of starts that he lost. It is most of the time like this for everyone, the reason why they don’t always change Casts easily.

“Jongin, your last shooting is already here, you can go tell the makeup artist if you don’t find his look alright for the theme.” The man waves his hand to Jongdae, signaling that he heard him and will proceed when he is done looking at the setting. They are going for a minimalist style, the only accessories available are some white carpets with children toys of all colors.

The last bite he takes from the apple in his hands makes him grimace, it doesn't taste sweet just a strange bitterness he hates to feel in his mouth. "That's why I don't eat apple anymore." Why does he always need to buy some more to remember each time why he doesn't eat them really.

While walking in the makeup room's direction, he releases the fruit above a small bin filled by a purple liquid. It reminds him that he needs to buy some more of this composting product, he ran out of it the day before. Maybe he should also buy the one that is supposed to get rid of anything that can't be composted or recycled. Not that they have a lot anymore, but now that he is in the middle class it could be a good idea to not waste anything. He can afford it.

Jongin finally reaches the room, pushing the button on the side of the door for it to open. Walking in, his eyes start searching for his next model in the middle of women and men moving out of the room in a hurry for another shoot or such. It makes him roll his eyes, even if he isn't satisfied with the makeup, there will be nobody to fix it. Since everyone is leaving, it isn't long for Jongin to find the model sitting in a chair further, but before he can even register the man's face, there is a sharp pain that spread through his arm starting from his star meter.

A cry reaches his ears at the same time as one of his knee hits the ground hard. When he opens his eyes again, his head feels too light and there is something hot running down his hand. Jongin looks down at his wrist, not understanding why his watch is suddenly blank, it never happened. Plus, there is blood running down his skin to form tiny drops of red on the pale floor. It seems to start under the bracelet, at the exact spot where there is 2 small needles entering his skin.

Without even looking up from his spot to see if the other is staring at him, Jongin removes the watch at his wrist. He isn't sure if he can feel it right, but there is still pain mixed with a numb feeling near the bleeding spot. It almost feels as if he got electrocuted. He is surprised when another ragged breath reaches his own in the room. He finally gives some attention to his surrounding.

In the makeup chair, a beautiful man with white flowers in his hair and tons of a sort of pink eyeshadow around his eyes is staring at his own wrist. He is probably the model for Jongin's last shoot, since his black clothes contrasting with the accessories are fitting with the set.

Jongin's hand continue to feel numb making it really annoying for him, why did it hurt that way even? "My stars..." Hearing the model mentioning his own stars in a shocked way makes Jongin looks at his own by habits. The cold wave that hits him is leaving him breathless. The speed of his heart is getting faster and faster until he can feel it beat clearly against his own chest. He also can hear it in his ears.

"How... even..." His hands, or maybe even his entire body starts trembling. The number written in his skin, that purple that he can never erase from his body, can it even be that high? To get 1000 stars all of sudden, when getting maximum 5 a days is rare? Is it even possible? Can their meter reach 1000 stars even? He never heard of such a thing.

His count is at _1105 stars_. It just can't be.

"What is your meter displaying?" Hearing the voice near him finally gets Jongin out of his daze. He still feels pretty much out of it though, did he break the lense he was holding while entering the room? The question from the other makes him frown in suspicion, his hand automatically moving to hide and protect the number displayed on his skin.

The man almost looks satisfied with his reaction, getting up from the chair while nodding. His face is dead serious. "Good, keep it like that. We are going to do this shooting now and when we leave, we will try to do the most horrible thing we can come up with without being noticed." Jongin thinks it sounds crazy, his legs finally bringing him up back on his feet. "We need to get this number down. Fast."

"How can we even get rid of so many?" He feels a bit outraged, what is this stranger even saying? The small flower and the thick layer of makeup on the model's face doesn't help Jongin to be convinced or to take him seriously. "We just can't. What is this bug anyway? It affected you too right?"

Jongin tries to take a look at the other's wrist, but fingers are prompt to hide the purple writing before he can even see anything. It frustrates him a bit, so he keeps his own hand in place to hide it too. "I'll find a way, I'll find us a quick way." Frustration is emanating from the model's voice and gestures, he is looking around everywhere in a nervous way. His look lighten up and he almost run to a piece of ribbon beside a hat, it isn't long before the ribbon becomes a bracelet.

"It’s against the law, you can't hide your number that way." Jongin is getting more and more anxious by the minutes, what is this situation even? Why is the other one acting knowingly while he is himself very confused about all of this?

The man, turns around to stare at Jongin with something akin to disgust. "I am a model, I can in the context of a shooting." He points the door leading to the shooting set, they are late. "And this is exactly what we are going to do".

"Are you crazy? What are we doing to do about our stars?" Jongin didn't realise he was raising his voice until the words were out of his mouth. He may be on the verge of panicking. And his sudden outburst probably made him lose stars but he can’t feel it at the moment. How is he supposed to explain his stars to any officer, any shopkeeper, anyone in fact that would see his meter? This number is impossible to reach.

There is a cold feeling at the idea of what could happen to him. He has the impression he just did something horrible and that he will have to pay for it.

"We are going to do this shooting and I'll find a way I said." Without leaving Jongin any chance to talk, the model walks away toward the door, opening it and leaving for the set. It must have been time, since another employee enters the makeup room warning Jongin that they are getting late again in the schedule.

Nodding, he walks away passing by fast the other person, his head thinking about everything else than the shooting.

He needs to get out of this situation. He has no idea how.

***

There is a lot of frustration sticking to his skin. He doesn't know how Kyungsoo could dare doing such a thing. Sitting in his hover, Jongin starts hitting his wheel in anger holding himself not to scream out of his rage. The interior parking is probably not empty at this time of the day, but he still made sure all of his windows would stay black from outside so nobody can spy on him having a tantrum.

Taking back his breath, he picks up his phone again unlocking it once more with the print of his thumb. The last message he received is appearing on the bright screen.

_My name is Kyungsoo, I needed to leave. Do not stop anywhere or talk to anyone. Just go home. I'll write to you when I find a plan. Do not write to me I won't answer._

He did try to send some messages back, but he didn't receive any answer in the past 23 minutes. Which mean that Kyungsoo must be serious when saying he won't answer back to anything. But Jongin can’t help but wonder what kind of plans the model will find for both of them. After all they can't avoid stores or to show their stars for more than half a day and it is impossible for them to lose these points rapidly enough.

After 15 minutes spent in the parking while trying to think, Jongin finally decides to start the electronic engine. It takes a minute for it to get 30 centimeters above the ground, so he can finally drive it out of the parking, hoping he can get home safely.

His thoughts are soon back to the matter at hand. To get so many stars should probably be a life goal, but instead of feeling enthusiastic about it Jongin is truly scared. There are some black markets around, selling stuff like electronic chip or even proposing surgery that is supposed to help you get more stars. You don't need to scan your stars there, you only need to give your money, even without points you can be rich.

The photographer heard about what could happen to people that are discovered. You get scanned at least 4 times a day by Guardians; their goal is to make sure of your Cast and also to be sure there isn't a bug in how many stars you lost or gained. Jongin remembers when he was in the Lower Cast that one of his roommates disappeared one day. The other roommates and himself were pretty confused as to why they couldn't get any news from their friend until a Guardian showed up to their door.

Jongin is still shivering, the hairs on his arms getting up. They had a speech about using method that were against the law, method that were worth years of prison or worse. They heard a lot of horrible stuff they were doing to you. They all justified this saying they needed to protect their society from the past. That people needed to earn what they have. At that moment, they all knew their friend was gone even if it wasn't explicitly said.

It also made its impression on Jongin, he got better at managing his temper and got to the Middle Cast without using any weird methods. So to see so many stars on his arm, to not be able to remove them or explain them to any Guardian that would stop him on his way home is scary, truly terrifying.

And this is probably the reason Jongin didn't send Kyungsoo a message of hate to tell him to piss off. Because after all, he is desperate to find a solution to this problem he didn't create himself. He wants to be free and live a simple life, not get in complicated matter that will get him into prison or get his arm cuts off his own body.

18 minutes later, Jongin almost feels like crying while pulling over in his own apartment parking. On the side of it, the man can notice how much the old lady he is supposed to have supper with spent time taking care of the garden all day long. There are new blue flowers he didn't see in the morning and the yellow ones obviously got two times the size they were since last time. Maybe she finally got enough money to buy the magnetic device that helps in growing plants. It was hot though, so he hopes the woman is fine and not overdoing it.

When the hover is down on the ground and that his fingers got the code inserted for the engine to turn off, Jongin takes some minutes to breath. He didn't meet any Guardian while coming home, which is surprising but also very practical at the moment. His neighbour doesn't need to know how unsettled and anxious he is feeling. Enjoying or faking to enjoy the supper is the first thing he needs to think about for now.

_We are probably screwed no matter what. Enjoy your supper._

His finger presses down the send icon, not truly caring if Kyungsoo will read it or not.

Jongin will go himself enjoy the supper, maybe the last hot one he will have for a while.

***

Jongin pushes the button for his door to close behind him. His back hits the hard metallic surface right after and he shivers, cold infiltrating his clothes. His eyes search for the time again in the darkness of his own place; it is 9:00 pm. He can see it on the mural clock of his bedroom, the open door leading to the entrance where he is taking the time to... rest.

Exhaustion is taking over all of his body at once, his eyelids are so heavy and they feel puffy. After keeping up the act for hours with his neighbour, Jongin doesn't even need to look down at his hands to know they are trembling. "What am I supposed to do?"

Turning on the light seems too much for him at the moment, being wrapped in the darkness is making him feel better. Or at least less exposed. It feels like he can hide in it without anyone disturbing the night and the silence that comes with it. After all the only sounds he can hear is his own breathing and his steps on the ground when he finally forces himself to move to the bathroom.

The walls are made for no one to hear anything happening elsewhere than inside their own space. This is easier to avoid disturbing anyone and starting an useless fight that would end up in both sides losing point.

He swears a bit when hitting his knee against one of the wall’s edges, he has been living in this apartment for more than 3 months but it is true that he never challenged himself to walk around without any light on. His hand rubs at his knee, the feeling of his pants against his skin becoming quickly too much. Too restricting.

As soon as he is entering the bathroom, fingers tracing the walls around him to be sure he doesn't hit himself anymore, Jongin is discarding his clothes. It is suffocating to not know what will happen to him the next day, will it happen while going to work or while he is working? Will he have enough chance to only get caught when he will go back to his place at the end of his day of work?

The water hitting his face is freezing, making the skin feels like thousand of tiny needles are hitting it. Both his arms are tensed, his hands holding his upper body up while being against the bathroom sink. Droplets are falling onto his shoulder and chest, rolling down against his now naked skin. He only has his underwear on anymore.

His shower can wait later the next morning, if he is able to get up early enough. He has the impression he won't be getting much sleep in the night anyway, no matter how tired he is feeling. It seems like his mind won't stop pushing forward the thoughts he doesn’t want to have.

Jongin never noticed before how the floor of his flat is cold and a bit uneven, it is simpler to walk on it when the lights are on. He realises while walking toward his bedroom, that he forgot his phone inside his pants in the bathroom. Biting his lower lip, there is a thought about going back to get it, and while he think he isn’t going to make it, Jongin just turns back to keep the device with him. If ever Kyungsoo finally answers.

It is easier to walk inside his own bedroom even without the light on, from his windows it is possible to see the fakes fireflies they are using around the city to give people some light at night. Even if they are real insects, they are called fake fireflies because of their different DNA code. They are also always staying in the same spot day and night, only moving around some meters but not more. In the day, they stay on the ground until the sun goes down. This is how they were programmed.

Jongin claps his hands together, the blinds closing themselves, he doesn't even want these insects to disrupt the darkness of the room. There is only the mural clock that is giving the room a faded blue color.

Getting in the bed is probably the most satisfying feeling he has over the day, the soft texture of his blankets against his bare skin is giving him a sensation of comfort. It isn't hot in the room, so he is glad he can roll himself up in lots of envelopes.

He just wants this night to stay like this, comfortable and uneventful.

Can he wish for that?

*** 

 

Jongin is surprised to realise he was sleeping when he wakes up suddenly, it took him so much time that he didn't realise he was falling asleep when he finally did. His device is near his face, he must have sleep with it:it is warning him of 6 missed messages. He is about to pick it up to take a look, but he freezes as the sound of the doorbell resonates in his room. His eyes automatically search for the wall, the small green icon of a bell is lit up on the mural clock.

Who is ringing at his door at 2 in the morning? Jongin feels like he knows the answer to this question, because looking down in the dark to his wrist, he can still see his own stars. He has so many.

Typing on the yellow icon on his wall, the light turn on in his room. Jongin taps it 2 times for his entire apartment to light up. He also presses at the bell icon, knowing it will warn the people waiting for him at his front door. He wishes, even if he knows it is useless, that Baekhyun would be the one wasting his time in the middle of the night. It wouldn't be the first time the boy comes to his door in the middle of the night to get somewhere to sleep.

After putting some pants on, Jongin walks to the entrance of his flat. He glances around, trying to remember everything that was his own home. Maybe he won't see it anymore, right?

The button to open the door is finally pressed, revealing four Guardians standing straight in the hallway. Their faces are hidden by their usual black thick mask and helmet, their clothes are looking like an armor melting with their forms, it had always fascinated him to see how it was fitting. Probably some intelligent material.

Since Jongin made them wait for a long time, impatience should be visible on their faces, but instead there is nothing else than coldness, or not even coldness but emptiness. It isn't that Jongin isn't used to their facial expression since they meet a Guardian at least 3 times a day, but this time it seems harsher. Freezing,

"Jongin Kim, we are asking you to follow us." The voice makes Jongin's ears buzz in a weird way. It almost surprises him to hear the first man on his left talk. There is one woman too. "You may go get any device you might need, put clean clothes on. Writing to anyone is prohibited."

In his chest, his heart is taking a lot of place. It is hitting his ribcage in an angry way and Jongin can even feel sweat rolling down his neck suddenly. His body reaction is fast, faster than his thoughts. "Is there a problem sir?" It makes Jongin realise he didn't move from his spot, too afraid to even go for real toward his room. He nods though, finally bringing his feet into action so he can get to it.

Not knowing what will happen to him while knowing that something will definitely happen feels horrible.

***

Jongin is sitting on a leather seat in a hover. The Guardians made him enter the last part of this long flying engine while they took the first part's places. He can't see them now because there is some kind of black glue forming a wall in front of his seating place, separating his section from the rest of the hover.

He is trying hard not to touch it, his fingers will stay stuck to it even if it is fascinating to watch. They are usually using this kind of product to hold criminals’ hands together, in a Guardian's hover it probably also serves for them to stick the person in place and make sure they won't try to escape.

Thinking about it, Jongin realises he is maybe a criminal in the eyes of the government. That him sitting there without being able to look through the non-existent windows is probably so he doesn't know where he is going, because they are taking him. Hiding his face in his hands, Jongin wonders why all of this is happening to him only a year after he was able to manage his life properly.

Deep in his thought, Jongin doesn't realise the hover is coming to a stop. He almost loses his balance with the sudden change of speed, his face near the black substance. He gets back quickly, not enthusiast at the idea of sticking there for a while. His hands are sweaty and he isn't sure if he needs to wait for something to happen now or if they are just waiting in the traffic.

Jongin is so much on edge that the door opening on the opposite side the hover startles him. His arm is pressed against his own door and he notices for the first time that there is no handle to it. His attention returns quickly to the newcomer entering his space. He isn't sure why he feels surprised to even see the model enters the vehicle, a dark expression covering his face.

Kyungsoo doesn't say anything until the door closes at his side and unlike Jongin, he has the weird substance covering his wrists. "Didn't you see your messages?" Jongin frowns at this, what messages? It takes him a minute to remember he woke up to 6 unread messages on his phone, after everything that happened he didn't remember to look at them.

"No, I was sleeping." Jongin tries to think straight and to not let his fear show to Kyungsoo. The man is obviously judging him enough as it is already, he is holding himself from asking why the other one has his hands tied. 

"Sleeping?" The man seems incredulous and he finally turns his face toward Jongin. Automatically, the photographer is able to notice differences from their first meeting; there are acne scars covering a part of his chin, the lack of color around his eyes is making his feature harsher and his skin is also darker.

"How could you sleep in such a situation?" Kyungsoo is clearly judging him with his deep voice and it frustrates Jongin a whole lot. Does he even deserve it?

"What did you want me to do? For sun's sake, there is nothing we could do about these stars. We got a thousand!" One less star. Jongin is already so tired of this situation and it hasn't even been a day since it started. But more than the situation he is tired of how Kyungsoo is looking at him. It weirdly makes him sad and he can't understand why.

The model clenches his fists while glaring back at Jongin, he is obviously trying to get something to say in exchange, to find a way in which they could have gotten rid of all these stars before they get caught. When he doesn't find anything else to say, he turns his head toward the door to ignore his comrade.

"Why are you tied?" Jongin's eyes end up on Kyungsoo's wrists again, the substance is thick and doesn't seem nice on the skin. It makes the other sigh, he does turn his head a bit but not completely. He isn't even looking at Jongin while answering; it annoys him a whole lot to be ignored that way.

"They went to my apartment first, I escaped through the window." Jongin is surprised Kyungsoo even tried to resist his arrest. It would make sense though, because the model tried to warn him of the Guardians coming to his door in the middle of the night. He wouldn't have known before getting some at his own flat.

"Are you crazy?"

Kyungsoo only has the time to open his mouth before the doors around them finally open again, two Guardians on each side for both of them. They take Kyungsoo out without saying anything on his side, the latter clearly against it. Jongin is preparing himself for the same fate, but they just stay there until the girl finally talk. 

"Would you please follow us?"

***

He is so tired. Jongin's head is about to burst while they walk through so many corridors he has no chance of remembering the way out to get back to the indoor parking. Looking at the Guardians bringing Kyungsoo and himself around, Jongin wonders if they are even feeling how late it is. Do they even feel fatigue? If yes, they are really good at hiding it.

They finally enter a large office, it seems imposing and makes Jongin feel a bit uncomfortable. The walls are all white, nothing covering them except the bookshelves on one side. In the middle of the room, there is a dark desk and an encrusted touch screen taking most of it. In front of it are two comfortable looking chairs, matching the dark material of the desk.

"You may take places, you'll be attended soon." With these surprising words, the Guardians exit the room, leaving Kyungsoo and Jongin alone for the rest. 

Jongin looks around again while walking to his own chair, he takes the time to analyze it before finally sitting. His head turns in Kyungsoo's direction, when he finally notices that Kyungsoo isn't moving from his spot behind him. "Aren't you taking place?"

Kyungsoo does look exhausted in the crude light hitting their skin, the rings under his eyes are deep and blue. He also looks smaller, the clothes seem too large around his tiny limbs. It doesn't surprise Jongin though, after all Kyungsoo is a model and his role is to look pretty in front of a camera that will make him look fatter.

He still thinks Kyungsoo could take a bit of weight and still be fine, it would add something to the overall picture. He would be even more beautiful.

Kyungsoo finally opens his mouth to talk before Jongin can realise how his thoughts are going in a strange direction. "How can you trust them?" For the first time, Kyungsoo seems hesitant while talking. He is walking slowly toward the sitting place beside Jongin, but his feets are really slow.

"It's not that I trust them, it's more that I don't know what will happen or how to deal with these new stars." Jongin sighs while looking down at his wrist, the purple writing on his skin still feels familiar but the number feels odd and out of place. _1100 stars_. He lost some while arguing with Kyungsoo earlier, both times.

While finally sitting Kyungsoo seems to take the time to analyze Jongin's appearance for the first time. For an unknown reason, Jongin can feel the heat gets to his cheeks. "You truly don't know anything about these stars right?"

It pushes Jongin's embarrassment away while he frowns, looking down again at his points. "What am I supposed to know about these? I did nothing to get them." Raising his eyes back on Kyungsoo's face, Jongin is able to notice how the other is biting his lower lip nervously.

It takes maybe a minute before Kyungsoo starts speaking again and meanwhile the room is so silent it gives Jongin some shivers. He is feeling uneasy. "Oh well, I hope I am wrong then".

"Wrong on what? You know what it is?" Jongin's back leaves the backrest and he leans toward Kyungsoo wanting to grab his arm because he needs to know. His hand doesn't reach the skin though, Kyungsoo moved away rapidly and the door opens behind them. They both turn around and their expressions both turn to the most honest surprise.

"Oh my, good morning to you two. I am sorry we had to bother you at such an early time."

Jongin's mouth is open for a moment before he is able to say something coherent. "What? Why?"

Why is one of the representatives of their government in front of them, taking the time to apologize to them? Jongin is sure it isn't how it is supposed to happen. They often see this man on official television programs when there are important announcements about their own way of living or such to be made. 

He walks past them without answering Jongin, taking place in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

“I hope you didn’t mind our little invitation to come over, right?” The smile on his face is so premade that it makes Jongin really uncomfortable, especially when he notices the other one eyeing Kyungsoo’s still linked hands. The tone also doesn’t invite him to answer anything to it, so Jongin doesn’t move and hold his own tongue.

“We are really glad to have you with us, I don’t think the one thousand star points that appeared on both of your skin went unnoticed, am I wrong?” Jongin feels the need to look into Kyungsoo’s direction to understand how he is supposed to react. For now, the model is giving a dark glare to the minister, Benedith Yuko if Jongin remembers well.

“Am I?” Having the minister repeats makes Jongin realise he is supposed to answer something. Kyungsoo will obviously not open his mouth.

“No… for sure not…” He is interrupted rapidly by the man, a hand raised in the air to hold Jongin from explaining anything.

“So why didn’t you come to us in the first place? If any bug happens with your meter, we should be the ones to be informed to help you.” Such words make Jongin realises how the government ended up knowing about him and Kyungsoo. But how? Before he realises it, his eyes are on his star meter. What if they can keep track of all of this? All the time? What are the Guardians for then?

“But do not worry, we are not taking any harm from it for both of you. We are really glad to be able to meet the Soulmates of this century. We hope you’ll be happy to help us spread the good news around, love stories are always the best ones to hear about.” Everything starts buzzing in Jongin’s ears at the moment. He is absolutely sure he didn’t hear well.

“Soulmates? Wait, what do you mean you are glad to meet the Soulmates of our century?” His voice is getting higher and a bit panicked. Jongin is expecting to see the same reflecting on Kyungsoo’s face when glancing at him, but instead of the same confusion and panic, there is nothing.

“I am sure you heard of them in the past mr Jongin, probably at school or even when you were young in your grandparents’ stories.” The apparent patience minister Yuko is using doesn’t seem quite honest to Jongin, it makes him feel like a child all over again and angers him a lot.

“Yes I heard about them thanks, and the numerous stars it brings and how we are blessed to be able to find our soulmate and recognise it because of our star meters. But it only happens once in a hundred years!” And Jongin refuses to think he just found the one that is supposed to be his other half. It doesn’t make sense, if anything he doesn’t like the man that much right now. “It happened fifty something years ago, I know because my parents are still talking about it sometimes.”

The man seems to find it sad that Jongin cannot understand what is happening, his head moving from one side to another while sighing. “But we changed century, we are in 16.00, which means Soulmates can appear again. And this is both of you.”

It is all nonsense to Jongin at the moment, he also can't understand why Kyungsoo isn't moving from his spot or saying anything. Is he the only one that didn't understand what was happening? He remembers girls at school talking about soulmates and how happy the couple always look on each pictures, videos, or recorded holograms. Some were even refusing a date or warning the other that they could break up with them if ever they were finding their soulmates. Boys were also following that trend.

Jongin always thought it was stupid to think you could find your soulmate when only one couple of that kind could appear each century. He lost many stars arguing with some of the boys and girls he wanted to date back then, probably because he couldn't get what was the deal.

And now?

Now he is the one that found his soulmate, the one that is supposed to be the happy couple his exes often showed him. Jongin's head snaps to the side, staring at Kyungsoo, the model still avoiding to look at him. "You knew." It pisses him off so much, how could he even be soulmate with such.... such a jerk.

Kyungsoo doesn't even think necessary to turn his head to acknowledge Jongin at his side, Jongin who is very much angry at the moment. "Yes, I knew." Kyungsoo's tone is pretty much cold, and Jongin knows he shouldn't make a scene in front of their representative, but he always had difficulty with his temper after all.

"Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea not to tell me?!" His knuckles are getting white while he is holding the armrest of his chair. "Why the fuck did you think you could go without telling me a very important fact about our stars gain?!"

"What does it change now anyway?" Jongin finally gets a look from Kyungsoo, but it is mostly annoyance that he can notice. He truly needs to hold himself from getting up and punching that man in the face, who does he think he is?

"You will have plenty of time to get to know each others later." The tone coming from Benedith Yuko is glacial, it makes Jongin close his mouth even if he wanted to add something. It doesn't alleviate his frustration at all, but the representative is right, they will probably get plenty of time to get to know each other starting now. 

Unlike how he felt all day after one thousand stars got added to his meters, Jongin now is aware that he will probably not get killed. Soulmates are important in their society. He doesn't know how he will deal with this though. At all.

"Starting today, you will both live together in a luxurious condo we prepared for this occasion. After all, you are now part of the Elite Class, a class that isn't attainable by anyone except if you are a saint or in your case, you need to have somewhere to live that reflect it." Because it is a rule after all, you need to live in the kind of accommodations that fit your class.

It makes Jongin freezes though, he only managed recently to get his new flat and he truly likes it even with the small things that don’t function properly in it. He also doesn't want to leave the old woman he likes so much and who is taking care of him like the grandmother he never had.

"What about my place, my stuff?" There is panic at the edge of his voice, he is beginning to feel light headed with all the news.

"We will transfer them to your new place and your current apartment will be taken by someone else. As for your job, we are making deal with them and you'll get some months off, we will need to prepare you for your big roles." While Yuko continues to talk, Jongin is desperate about stopping him. Everything isn't what he wants, everything is pushed at him without his consent.

The glare that he is receiving from the man holds him from doing so temper or not, he feels like his life is now between the hands of someone else, that he has no words to say over it anymore. Jongin catches Kyungsoo looking at him, a hint of worries showing in his eyes and it makes him wonder how pale he must be at the moment. His hands feel so sweaty.

"For now, the picture you will portray outside these walls needs to be perfect. We won't accept any faux pas. Is that clear?" The more his speech was advancing, the more Jongin felt helpless at how the representative stopped trying to even look nice toward them. It was crystal clear for them both that they needed to follow the rules.

"We aren't even a couple for real, what you are asking is nonsense!" Even so, Jongin can't hold himself from protesting against his faith. Will it change something? Probably not, but he can't just give up like this. No, he just can't. Soulmates or not, Kyungsoo isn't someone he wants in his life.

"Nonsense or not, this is what you will be doing until we tell you it is fine to not act that way anymore." Jongin has the impression that it means the rest of his life, wasn't it like that for the past soulmate couples? "Now, I don't want to hear anything else. Be grateful, you'll never have to worry about your stars anymore, plus you just found the greatest love." At this, Kyungsoo is the one to hold back a chuckle, the corner of his lips up in an ironic smile.

Guardians enter the office, walking until they are standing on each side of Jongin and Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to go though, because going and walking out of this door means he will lose his past life forever.

"I will be seeing you both soon enough, I hope you will be enjoying everything offered to you and be grateful for it."

At that, Jongin is pushed up for him to stand and walk out of the room.

***

Back in the hover that first took them to this place, Jongin finally realises how tired he is. They got him at 2am and it is only 4am now. He is feeling so drained will all of this, that there is almost no anger left in him, only some kind annoyance and numbness. 

When he feels a vibration surrounding him, he leans his head against the door to close his eyes. The hover probably started again, bringing him to their new place maybe, Jongin isn’t even sure anymore. 

He can feel Kyungsoo’s presence beside him, the latter is still tied with the dark product called sleww, doesn’t mean Jongin is acknowledging him anymore. Kyungsoo started a war, and Jongin will remember it for a while. 

His mind probably drifted off somewhere else for a while, he is surprised when the door opens beside him, Jongin hasn’t noticed that the hover had came to a stop. He is welcomed outside by tiny fireflies dancing around, and it makes him raise his eyes to the open sky filled with stars. He didn’t think they would bring them outside, he was expecting another indoor parking.

Jongin doesn’t recognize much around him, the street is so calm without anyone walking around or even a light turned on in the, now he realised, luxurious building around him. No wonder why he never came to this place, he probably wasn’t even allowed to enter this zone. It makes him shiver, he isn’t sure if it is excitement, fear or disgust giving him that reaction.

He glances backward, seeing how Kyungsoo wrists are finally free from the sleww, it makes him think that they will probably finally get some rest or free time. At least, they are probably not meeting anyone important again, they wouldn’t have untied Kyungsoo if it was the case. 

There is a pressure against the back of his shoulder when he didn’t notice the Guardians asking him to move forward and enter the building in front of them. The door is quite large, made of something glass-alike, but Jongin knows better than trust his eyes on the matter. Afterall, if this building is for people in a higher cast than the high cast, it is probably incredibly secure.

The big amount of flowers around, on the side of the windows, on the ground near the door or even in most of the streets, are what makes it familiar to Jongin. It also reminds him of Sunmyeon, the old lady he is leaving near. He will miss her so much, he hopes he will have the time to go talk to her soon. Explain to her.

Soon he is inside the building, they walk past a too white hall, a woman at the entrance desk saluting them politely, before entering the glass elevator. It is bringing them to the last floor, the fifth one. Since they can see out of the elevator, Jongin is astonished to notice that each floor seems to only have one door. Does it mean there is only one flat per floor? It would be insane.

Jongin is pushed out of the elevator by at glaring Kyungsoo, he didn't even realise they arrived and that the door already opened itself. Everything seems so much like a dream with how tired he is at the moment, it still frustrates him to get touched by Kyungsoo in such a way.

"Don't touch me dumbass." His eyes are filled with hate, while he walks behind the Guardians to the door leading to their new home. The stinging on his skin is too much to be normal, it annoys him enough for him to look down. His feet stop by themselves, Jongin is turning to Kyungsoo with perplexed eyes. "Why did I just lose 10 stars one shot?"

There is again that feeling of panic filling his chest, he hates when his stars aren't following the pattern he knows by heart. Jongin learned it all, how many stars he would lose or gain while doing what, it was something he needed at a time to get out of his bad position.

"We require your attention now." The Guardian's voice irritate Jongin a lot, he only wants an answer from Kyungsoo and not anyone else interfering. He doesn't feel well. Kyungsoo turns his face toward the tall man on the side of the door, and before Jongin can grab him by the shoulders angrily for him to stop ignoring all of his questions, the man mutter a small 'later'.

Reluctantly, Jongin brings his attention toward the Guardian.

"When you will get inside, an outside lock will be activated, this mechanicism won't be removed until we are sure of your full collaboration in this project." There is pain in his hands while his nails are entering soft skin, how can they treat them like objects and not even human being. They are talking about their lives for sun's sake.

"On the table, there is two letters. Both are explaining the rules you'll be following until we tell you to not anymore." There is no emotions whatsoever while the Guardian is talking, it almost makes Jongin wonder once again if they even have feelings. He almost has the impression Kyungsoo would know the answer to this.

"You'll also find the punishment following each faux pas, so please think well before doing any." The Guardian seems so not concerned by his own words, Jongin has the impression he is been asked about his number of stars like usually. 

"You may now enter." Hesitation must be printed on his face, his feet are still glued to the floor. Even Kyungsoo doesn't seem sure he wants to enter the place if they can't exit it again. Should he just listens or should he follow whatever Kyungsoo is planning to do?

Before he can decide on a way to go, Kyungsoo finally walks toward the now open metallic door. He glances back at Jongin. "Coming?"

It feels like their death sentence has been decided for them.

***

Silence is filling the living room while they are both sitting on the soft and too large couch. Jongin is looking curiously at the armrest of the furniture, wondering what the small touch screen can control in the condo. 

The place is big, truly big. The television in front of them looks like the ones they have in shopping malls, the couch can hold at least 7 persons and the coffee table between both has these small pink precious stones everyone are crazy about recently. 

Jongin turns his head toward the kitchen, he can see all of the condo while being seated at his place. In it, there is devices Jongin can’t even recognize and has no idea fridge could be so imposing. Every walls of the open area are white, except for one that is bright red, it is quite rare for them to see such vivid color for decoration except with flowers. 

On the wall beside the main door, Jongin is glad to notice the mural clock seems to be of the same brand of his own, it is obviously not broken and more sophisticated though. 

When entering the condo, Jongin and Kyungsoo took a minute to take back their breath looking around their new place. Everything just seemed surreal. Clearly impossible.

His attention falls back on the letter in his hands, his fingers are holding it tightly crumpling it. The list of rules isn’t long, but the consequences of not following them, worse than what Jongin thought it could be at first;  
__  
You are in love.  
The only space where you can act like you aren’t is in this condo. Anywhere else, a camera can film you without you knowing, do not forget eyes also have gadget for it.  
Your stylist and manager are the only ones that will be aware of your real situation, but they are aware that real love will soon find you and this is the reason they are working with you.  
Your script will be brought to you everyday, you need to learn it or at least get the feeling of it to represent it well.  
You can’t at any time talk about the scripts, bring this list to the public eye or to talk about your real feelings.  
This exclude if your feelings are in the limit of this list or if real love appears.  
Real love will appear, so do not think we are using you and ending your life. We are only helping you.  
The feeling people should be associating with you is happiness.  
If any of these rules are broken, accidents may occur.

It isn’t that long, isn’t really written in a strict or complicated way, but it is very much going to straight to the point. Making sure nothing is ambiguous for both men and then assuring they follow the rules. The threat at the end is crystal clear to Jongin, he didn’t think it would be so straight forward.

“We should go get some sleep now.” He jumps at the deep sound of Kyungsoo’s voice beside him, it makes him turn his head in the other one’s direction. Under round eyes, black circles are easily noticeable in the bright light. 

Looking at the mural clock, Jongin feels even more exhausted seeing 4:37 written on it. He barely managed to get 3 hours of sleep in his night, and a lot happened to tired him out. His eyes get to the other side of the condo, where two doors are near each others, on two differents walls. There is probably only one bedroom, how can he just realise that?

“Why did I suddenly lost 10 stars one shot?” His star meter doesn’t seem right to look at, so Jongin doesn’t lower his eyes to it, instead staring at the pale face of his soulmate. The question seems to bother the other, rolling his eyes while standing up. 

“You have been mean to me, clearly hostile. I am your soulmate, we gained a lot of stars because of our link and we can lose a lot with each others.” So in fact, they are truly lost and stuck in some kind of curse. Without even wanting anything to do with Kyungsoo, now he needs to be in love with that man that is supposedly his destined one, he even needs to be nice and caring toward him while he is doing everything to get the opposite. 

“Can we gain some in the same way?” Jongin is curious as to why Kyungsoo seems to know so much, without even an once of hesitation. Most people don’t exactly know information only their government is supposed to hold. 

“Yes, but I don’t think it will happen between us.” The tone is bitter and Kyungsoo’s hand reaches for his wrist holding it between his small fingers, hiding the purple stars that changed with these words.

It pisses off Jongin, their relationship isn’t going to get better with these way of acting. To bad he doesn’t feel like making efforts either. “Right, soulmate or not I don’t want anything to do with an asshole that only think of himself.” 

Shit it hurts, less than when he gained 1000 stars earlier, but still hurts more than what he is used to. Lowering his eyes he notices the absence of 15 stars again. Jongin hates the feeling it brings to his chest. 

Without even paying attention to Kyungsoo anymore, Jongin walks past him to the door he thinks lead to the bedroom. Even if deeply he is impressed by the simple yet luxurious set up of white sheets contrasting with a black mattress and furnitures, Jongin doesn’t lose his time to pick up one of the blankets.

Soon enough, his feet bring him back to the living room, Kyungsoo didn’t move from his spot, but Jongin prefers ignoring him, throwing his load on the couch. Since it is a new environment, the process to turn off the lights or close the blinds without touching any icons is still a mystery, so he doesn’t make things complicated and only get to the mural clock pressing the same ones he has at his place.

The room becomes a cocoon of darkness, it makes Jongin relax a bit automatically. He could almost feel home since he isn’t able to discern anything around him, there is only silence around him while he walks back to where the couch was in his memory.

Jongin trips near his destination, ending up falling softly on the couch. It makes him sigh, at least he was close enough his goal to not make a fool of himself. Getting himself comfortable is kinda hard, but when he manages he doesn’t want to move anymore from his place.

Near him, yet far in the large condo, Jongin finally hears Kyungsoo walking to somewhere in the place, closing a door behind him in the process. Probably the bedroom, it was clear the tanned man was leaving it to the asshole for the night.

Weirdly enough, Jongin isn’t sure anymore why his chest and heart are hurting that much anymore. So he closes his eyes, and tries to forget about anything until late morning comes.

***

His eyes are fluttering softly, the sunlight now filtering in the room by the open blinds, making it hard for Jongin to keep them from closing again. His body is feeling sore, his limbs heavy with sleep but also with a kind of dull ache. Even if the couch is looking expensive with his fancy fabric, it is obviously not as good as a bed.

Jongin can hear some noises coming from the kitchen, or near it at least. His head still feels too lazy to move and try to acknowledge the presence of the other one, how many hours of sleep did he even manage to get? His eyelids are puffy under his touch.

There is no need to be in a hurry though, the flashbacks of the previous day and night are coming back haunting Jongin, making a heavy pound appears in his chest. There is so much anger in him toward this change in his life, but who can he even turn it on? His life is now a labyrinth filled with traps he needs to avoid and monsters to fight.

Lost in his not so bright thoughts, the smell of something familiar finally reaches his nose. His mouth is watering by itself, and Jongin finally decides to sit. a blanket still around his shoulders to keep him warm. 

Turning his head toward the smell and noises, the tanned man notices Kyungsoo leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping at a fresh cup of what seems to be coffee. In his left hand, there is a tablet, holograms escaping from it. Jongin recognizes the man for the one presenting news at lunch time, it makes him glance toward the mural clock, realising the time; _12:34 pm_. It has been a while since he managed to sleep so late, but with the night he had, he can’t say it was very restorative.

A snorts coming from Kyungsoo, bring Jongin’s attention back on him. This is when he realises the model isn’t wearing any pants and only a long shirt going until above his knees. The aesthetic is truly something Jongin would like to take into picture at the moment, typical of a comfortable morning alone or between lovers. Something nice to portray.

“Stop enjoying what you are seeing.” The cold eyes raise from the tablet directly to Jongin. Kyungsoo doesn’t truly look annoyed, but he doesn’t look charmed either.

“I wasn’t, if anything I could be straight.” It exasperates him to see how confident the other is, how can you tell that to someone you almost don’t know.

“You aren’t, else you wouldn’t be my soulmate. Plus, I must be attractive to you in some way, there is a link between us of pure love.” Kyungsoo is enumerating this to him, in a way that look like he isn’t the one concerned about it, while in fact he is in the middle of all this. “We can go against it darling, and I will like you will, but there is still facts around us.”

“So why going against it?” It is too early to be pissed off in that way, Jongin gets up from the couch walking toward the drink maker, it is an impressive one with so many choices, he isn’t sure he will ever need to stop to a cafe anymore.

“Why Jongin? Why?” He shivers when his name is pronounced by Kyungsoo, isn’t it the first time it happens? It sounds, different. Yeah, that is the expression he is going to use. “Don’t ask me a question you actually know the answer of.”

Because he doesn’t want to follow what someone else or destiny decided for him without fighting it, without showing he has himself a choice to make into it. For now, it seems like a hard path to follow, but Kyungsoo seems determined to follow it. Exactly like him, so it shouldn’t piss him off, but it does.

Soon enough, Jongin has a cup of coffee in his hand, enjoying the heat between his cold hands. He needs to find the heater and correct it soon, this place is freezing and not only because of the tension between the two men. 

The liquid is burning is throat, a well known sensation for such an unknown place. Nothing in here is bringing back memories, nothing in here is worth making a picture, even with all the luxuosity of the place. But Kyungsoo is worth taking a picture, there is a craving inside Jongin’s guts, he needs to capture this moment of real or faked serenity of his soulmate. The shirt ending up on his shaved legs, probably due to a shooting, the tablet between the slim fingers, the cup of coffee so picturesque.

“Did you eat anything?” Jongin asks the question to snap out of his trance, there is nothing that should make him feel out of his mind like this. Kyungsoo isn’t that beautiful is he. He evaluates around him at the same time, seeing some breads and such on the counter, there is also a touchpad in one of the cupboard to have direct accept to restaurants. 

“Yes, I did. Eat too, I’ve got the feeling we’ll be bothered today.” A deep sigh leaves Kyungsoo, on his pale traits, it is able to notice the lack of sleep and the annoyance this situation is causing. Without looking back at Jongin, the man walks away to the bedroom, closing the dark door behind him after. It makes the other one realises how the door is a contrast with the white walls, all black.

After a few minutes searching around for something to shove down his throat, thinking about his next move and how he will dress for the day without clothes to change, he notices how nothing seems to have moved. “How did he even ate if nothing is out of place?” There is doubt filling Jongin’s chest, but maybe Kyungsoo just felt affected by their situation and not hungry. On the contrary, Jongin can feel his stomach grumbling and he could eat anything right now.

At some point, he ends up with some yogourt filled with cereals and a banana on the table, the tanned man is eating his meal while looking at the same tablet that Kyungsoo left on the counter when he left. There is an unpleasing feeling invading him at the post he just saws in the direct news _‘Stay alert, some important announcement will be made tonight at 6 pm, the view will be an obligation.”_

It does feel like something they would say to announce their new perfect couple. It leaves a weird taste on his tongue, the food in front of him suddenly looking less appealing. The night didn’t erase anything, he wished.

His depressing bubble is pierced by the sound of knocks at the door of their condo, they are truly getting visitors like Kyungsoo planned.

Glancing in the bedroom’s direction, it is obvious that Kyungsoo isn’t planning on coming out and welcoming their new friends. Even Jongin doesn’t feel ready for what is coming toward them, for once he wishes he could have get up early for work and continue his ordinary life.

Still, soon enough he is on his feet and he goes open the door. 

“Hello dear, hope we aren’t bothering you in any way, but work needs to be done before tonight!” To say Jongin is surprised to be pushed on the side by two men, entering without any remorse, is an understatement. In fact, he is even more surprised to notice how… natural they both look. 

One is tall with blue hair fading toward grey, his skin golden contrasting with the pale makeup on his eyes and he has lean and long members, all of this is accompanied with some stylish clothes Jongin never even dreamed of wearing, he saw plenty of this style thought in his photoshoots. The other one looks a bit more traditional, wearing formal clothing, a blue jacket complementing the man’s dark hair and paler skin.

Jongin can’t help but notice many small details, like the fading pimples scars on the smaller one’s chin or how the skin of the taller one’s is perfectly covered by a layer of foundation and sun knows what . He has always been good at taking into account such things, which can be annoying for someone that doesn’t want to be scrutinized.

It is only when one raises his eyebrow at him, that Jongin notices he is still standing beside the open door, not closing it or moving and only staring. He is beginning to feel tired of looking dumb since the previous day, it makes him close the door a bit too strongly. 

“Ok, so who are you? Don’t expect me to know right away.” His tone is sharp while he walks back to his unfinished breakfast, hunger has left him sadly. His hands reach for the plates, bringing them back to the sink, after emptying what was left in the bayok, the composting substance.

“Probably our manager and stylist, ready to continue ruining our lives with their ideals.” Kyungsoo’s tone doesn’t have as much anger than the previous day, Jongin turns his head toward him when he reaches for a glass just above his own head, so pale the skin is. 

“We are indeed your manager and stylist.” The one dressed in the formal clothes start talking, his voice calm and even… joyful? The other one just rolls his eyes at the comment. “But we are far from being here to make your life miserable, we know it is probably hard to get to a new life so quickly, we assure you it will be worth it at the end though.” The smile they get is feline like, Jongin isn’t sure he wants to trust it.

For once, he also agrees with Kyungsoo and the man’s, probably the manager, answer frustrates him a lot. His knuckles are becoming white around the plate he was about to release, how can they even pretend to understand their situation? It is ridiculous to even think a second they know what they are living and how they are feeling.

Suddenly and weirdly a wave of appeasement flood in his veins, Jongin looks down at the fingers softly laid on his own hand. The look Kyungsoo is giving him is clearly indicating Jongin to try to calm down and relax. It shouldn’t have that effect on him, usually he would have get even more frustrated.

His eyes return on Kyungsoo’s hand and notices the change in the stars, raising considerably from such a small gestures to keep him from exploding. Their stars are reacting so strangely to each others. Jongin hates it. 

“Whatever.” The tanned man moves his hand away from Kyungsoo and walks away from the trio. He wants to take a shower, there is sweat sticking to his skin, his shirt doing the same. Without listening anymore, he walks toward the only door in their condo he didn’t use yet, his bladder finally manifesting itself.

Jongin almost expect some star points to disappear from his wrist from his rudeness when he closes the door behind him, but his meter probably though he had the right to want some peace at the moment. He guess.

The bathroom is luxurious, the towels hanging from the pole seem so soft Jongin doesn’t resist to touch them. “How soft can it be…” It calms him a bit, but there is this pound in his chest that doesn’t want to live, his thoughts are a mess since the previous day. 

Someone knocks on the door breaking the moment of silence he had for himself, he sighs but doesn’t move to answer whoever is calling for him by doing this. “What?” 

“Unlock the door, Zitao will put some clean clothes for you in while you shower.” Jongin would almost frown at Kyungsoo’s voice, how did he even know he was taking a shower? He stops asking himself questions, walking to the door to press the button above the one to open it, it turns from red to green. 

Undressing himself make him grimaces, it is sticky and smelling, he looks at his naked body in the mirror, his face looks paler than usually. Ignoring again Jongin gets inside the shower, the walls made of transparent glass. Thinking of how that Zitao will enter the bathroom soon, he doesn’t feel much like showing off his naked body to a perfect stranger he already doesn’t like.

It takes him a few minutes of investigation before understanding half of the icons in the shower, he still doesn’t understand the other section, but he will unfortunately have time to figure it out in the next… what? Days? Week? Months? Years? It is depressing.

Pressing one of the button, the walls around him suddenly get covered by a strange blue mixture taking half a minute to settle and becomes hard at the touch. That way nobody will be able to see him at least.

When the water finally turns on, he decides to focus on washing first and ignores everything else. At least, this prove him that there is nice feelings left in the world for him, on the side of all the misery. 

***

It is a very weird feeling, to be the one sitting in those long and uncomfortable chairs they use for makeovers. Usually, Jongin is the one entering the room with the models for a photoshoot, he isn’t the one being observed by the photograph like what is happening at the moment. One sure thing, he doesn’t like this, maybe because it is leading him to the outing of his new perfect couple to the exterior world or maybe it is really just his want to be the one taking pictures and not being the one in front of the camera. 

“Stop looking at me like this.” There is no bite in Jongin’s voice toward his stylist, tiredness is truly what is taking over his body and mind after his day.

Their afternoon was spent talking with their stylist and manager about the future plans and schedules for the lucky lovers. They learned scripts about their first meeting and everything they are allowed to say and what they are not allowed to. The list is too long and yet exhaustive for Jongin to be sure he remembers every single details of it.

“You need to look perfect, every single inhabitant of this planet will be able to see these pictures.” Even if Zitao seems so enthusiast about it, Jongin can feel cold sweats cover his back at the reminder.

“I already have at least 2 tons of foundation on my skin and even more around my eyes.” They need to look pristine, it is what Tao and Jongdae spent the afternoon explaining them. When Jongin looks in the mirror to see his reflection, he has to admit it does look… natural, in the way makeup makes you look natural when you totally aren’t. His job got him used to it, even so it doesn’t mean it makes him comfortable or doesn’t give him the impression of seeing a stranger in the glass.

“You’ll get used to it.” The two voices of Zitao and Kyungsoo resonate in the room at the same time with the same words. It could be funny if the situation wasn’t so… stressful.

Remembering his soulmate’s presence in the room, the desperate man turns his head toward him. “Wow.” His breath is caught in his throat, palms becoming sweaty while his heart starts beating faster.

“Am I that breathtaking?” To put emphasis on his words, Kyungsoo begins to flutter his long and black eyelashes. Unlike himself, they decided paler is better, pink coloring softly the model’s cheeks and around his eyes in a subtle way. His clothes are also contrasting with his own black and grey since Kyungsoo’s ones are white and a light turquoise.

“You… aren’t.” Jongin didn’t manage to calm down his voice to sound serious and even his meter is understanding that no harm was done with it, meaning they clearly aren’t believing him.

“You aren’t bad either honey.” It makes Jongin rolls his eyes, Kyungsoo watching him with an amused smile. The only part missing here to look like a bad sitcom is Kyungsoo winking. The other one is glad he didn’t.

“You are already starting to get along!” Tao crushes their small break of rivality in an instant, clapping his hands together in victory. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo stiffen in their chairs.

“Do not scream out their defeat now Tao.” Jongdae arrives behind his partner, an arm sliding around Tao’s shoulders. “They will notice in time.”

Jongin truly doesn’t like that cheshire cat smile.

When it finally starts, the shooting is really awkward, everyone around them seems way more invested and interested in their couple than themselves. Kyungsoo is able to hide well any feelings behind his model’s habits, but it is harder for Jongin, for hiding is hard to him.

Touching the other man seems so wrong to Jongin, in more than one way. First of all, they are now following the lead of those controlling them, because they mostly don’t get a choice in it if they still want to be able to live even just a bit. Then, because he needs to act lovingly to someone everyone is saying he will fall in love with, while he doesn’t think it will be possible, how can he be in such a situation anyway?

To be honest, he is also still a bit pissed off at Kyungsoo for his way of acting with him earlier and how he reacted to all of this. He gets out of his thoughts when someone asks him to hold Kyungsoo’s waist and keep him close to him.

“Look directly into his eyes, we want to understand you have a bond nobody can have.”

Both Jongin and Kyungsoo start laughing at the same time, none of them able to hold how hilarious this sentence is to them. They receive some weird and worried glances, but the flash of the sophisticated camera is still going on and it discourages Jongin to think it will probably give some good shoots.

“So lover, look at me directly in the eyes.” Kyungsoo slides his hands behind Jongin’s neck, setting himself between the hands on his waist. It is as if the model decided to play a game with this now since he could not get away from it, maybe it is easier for him to cope that way. It makes the tallest leans his head on the side unimpressed, but he still takes back his composure doing what is asked from him.

His attention is soon caught by Kyungsoo’s tongue poking out of his mouth to lick his painted lips, they are pretty, plump and very much pink with tint. The corner of the mouth stretches, getting Jongin’s eyes back to Kyungsoo’s ones, there is clear amusement there and it frustrates him to get so much in his thought when looking at the other.

Jongin can’t wait for the shivers and the tiny needles in his hands to disappear when he touches Kyungsoo.

It has to leave.

***

The amount of messages in his inbox is overwhelming. They have been back at their place for 1 hour only and the pictures are already displayed everywhere in the city or on the device of anyone watching it at the moment. The announcement about the Soulmates of their century was made, and everyone knowing Jongin even just a tiny bit is now trying to get a hold of him to talk. Who doesn’t want to be friend with the richest and most popular people in the world? Not that they are now, but they will be, Jongin knows. Even more since Kyungsoo is already well known because of his apparition in many videos or magazines.

Looking by the window, he despises seeing the moving board in the sky floating around, attracted to the sky by some magnetic process he was never able to understand. There is a colored hologram on it, of himself holding Kyungsoo by the waist, looking down at him with what seem like loving eyes. It wasn’t the case, Jongin is almost amazed they managed to make it look that way.

“How sweet of you to look down at me like this.” At the other extremity of the big window, Kyungsoo is laying against it. “Aren’t they good to make us look so in love? I never thought I could look so engrossed before.”

Jongin nods, these are depressing thoughts. They have their lives and everything they want with it. They can control whatever they want. “Don’t get too used to it, I have a limited amount of affection to give.” Which isn’t false.

“I guess I’ll get to notice that.” Kyungsoo hums while walking away toward the bedroom. “Let’s take turns for the bed, I go in tonight and you get tomorrow.” A hand still on the door frame, the model turns his head toward Jongin to get some kind of acknowledgement.

With the large buttoned shirt his Soulmate is wearing covering only the upper part of his thighs, Jongin truly thinks he is a living art. A model that never sleeps and always looks picture ready even with all the imperfections he has.

“Why? You slept in yesterday.” Jongin’s neck is still feeling stiff from the previous night and it isn’t the best with everything that is planned for the next days.

“They will soon give out our stuff to whoever wants them, I went to take what I wanted to keep when you were in the shower.” Oh, that’s why Kyungsoo wasn’t there but only their manager and stylist were when he finished washing himself, he actually had wondered about that. 

“You want me to go tonight?” Jongin frowns, they aren’t supposed to go out of the flat, isn’t Kyungsoo aware of it anyway?

“You got the permission from Jongdae earlier, you were just too lost in your thoughts. I don’t want to hear you when you’ll come back, so I am taking the room.” The model enters the bedroom and he is about to close the door behind him, Jongin not offering much opposition anymore. Even so his movements still for a second, as if wondering what he should do, but the good night floating in the air doesn’t come out of any of their mouths before the metallic click of the door resounds. 

***

It is the first time Jongin is spending time in his building but outside his own or his grandmother’s flat. The stairs under his butt aren’t comfortable at all, but he doesn’t feel like going back inside what was once his pride. After all, he managed to afford the place in stars when he truly needed to get back on his feet.

Now everything is a mess inside, the Guardians probably went ahead to find anything that would… make Jongin a culprit of he has no idea what. Beside him are 2 bags he usually used for business travel, they are filled with everything he might want to keep inside his new place. The thought of taking more is haunting him, but it isn’t like he possessed much in the first place.

“Jongin!” The late hour almost convinces him that the woman would be sleeping since a while, but he is surprised to see Sunmyeon appears from her own place. Her eyes seem teary as if she was crying instead of sleeping, it makes Jongin’s heart squeeze in his chest. It hurts.

“Grandmother, what are you doing out at that time?” His legs pull him up on his feet, and he grabs the frail shoulders under his palms. “You should be long sleeping.”

“Got the impression you would be there.” The voice is concerned, less authoritarian than usually, it feels softer, a bit unlike her. “You could have told me young man.”

“I didn’t know, I just got to… know too.” Jongin needs to hold his tongue, it burns though, the words are fire dancing on his tongue, making his mouth scream to get these words out. But he can’t. For the sake of his own security, but principally for the sake of this old and sweet woman’s one.

She reaches for Jongin’s forearm and he doesn’t resist, not with her. His grandmother seems very contemplative while looking down at the thousand of stars, when in a lifetime will you see such a number on someone’s skin?

“This is a gift Jongin, cherish it.” Seeing the face his protégé makes, she pats the meter area sweetly with a knowledgeable look. “That you understand it or not for now, that you feel it is wanted or not, you will see dear, it will lead to something good.”

Since he isn’t able to answer to this, they gets his luggage inside the old lady’s flat in silence until they start talking like usually but about a way more serious subject. Jongin is surprised to notice it is almost 2 in the morning, he needs to get some sleep and Sunmyeon too.

“Will I get to see him?” The question takes him aback, she wants to meet Kyungsoo? He could laugh of disbelief.

“Grandmother…” Jongin begins his sentence calmly, but she isn’t buying it one second, raising her hand for him to shut his mouth right away.

“You will present me your Soulmate before I die, Jongin Kim.” She stares at him with her blue eyes, piercing so far in him that he has the impression she will understand everything on the spot. “You have nothing to say against it, I am not any kind of fans of fake relationship, you better present me the man that will share your life. I need to like him.”

There is nothing to say against it, Jongin knows he lost.

“Yes, sure grandmother, I’ll come back with him soon ok?” His smile is printed with fatigue.

***

Each time they go around, there are so many pictures taken of them and so many people asking them to touch objects for luck. If anything Jongin thinks they will lose any chance they have by asking them to touch their stuff.

Because of this, Tao is always ready in the morning to give them new clothes to wear for the day and set up a natural makeup for both of them. Jongin is always way too glad to remove that second skin off his own when coming back to their home, even after a week he isn’t able to get used to it. Not that he wants to.

“We never thought something like this would happen to us, the universe truly is cherishing us. Jongin is everything I ever wished for to be honest, even with all his flaws.” The milky voice of Kyungsoo is filling the room while they are both doing stuff on their side while trying to learn a text for the broadcast on the next day.

They have tried to learn it on their side, not talking to the other one, but it was making the broadcast awkward and they weren’t following a very good tempo. It was so awful that most people probably wondered if it was shyness or fakeness, and Jongin thinks they were not far from the truth. Searching something in the fridge, Jongin wonders once again if he is the only one even eating, it seems like the food is never disappearing.

“Kyungsoo truly is acting confident in front of everyone, it is nice to be able to see the other side of him.” The model rolls his eyes at that, leaning against the windows once again, it is one of his favourite spot. Is it because of the view or the feeling of freedom it gives to be near such a big windows, forming by themselves the wall, Jongin isn’t sure. What he knows is how the white light of the rainy day is making Kyungsoo look perfectly not perfect.

Jongin takes out his phone from his back pocket, turning it on to search for the special photographic application he got on it. When buying it, the man had made sure he was buying something he could easily play with when it comes to pictures, and he changed the lense and downloaded another application that was fully using the potential of the device.

His hand puts down the plate he was holding, so he can stabilise himself with both his hands. The sound of his phone taking the picture is loud, maybe a bit too loud to go unnoticed.

“What was that?” Kyungsoo turns his head quickly toward him, he should be used to this sound by now since Jongin is always taking pictures of a lot of stuff, but it seems like he figured out he was the first plan of this one.

Jongin shrugs away the question, putting back his device down into his pants pocket. They should get back to practice their show for the next day, they are shitty with this one. It drips with too much cheesiness. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” It surprises Jongin, how fast Kyungsoo walks to him and try to grab the phone. “Delete it now!” His hand grabs the small forearm, holding it from reaching the device and delete what is a beautiful piece of art.

“Calm down, why do you panic for one picture? It isn’t the first time I took one.” It is confusing, Kyungsoo is a confusing person. Jongin is sure they will again lose some stars in this fight, they always do, it is even surprising they manage to take back some sometimes, he doesn’t know how they are doing it, or maybe he wants to ignore the small attentions.

“I am not looking good right now, fucking delete this Jongin!” He seems so angry trying to get away from Jongin’s hold, while still reaching the device. “I want it!”

“No, I am not deleting this, calm down.” This is surprising from him, the calm and hard tone he is using. Kyungsoo is a good exercise for him to learn how to deal even more with his anger management, it isn’t working all the time, mostly fail, but when he manages he feels… good. Even when he feels the stars being removed from his meter, it still hurts.

“Jongin delete this now!” His eyes are round and his face is quickly turning red.

“What the hell Kyungsoo? Seriously? We got hundreds of pictures taken of us! What is the difference with this one?” Jongin should just delete it, he knows, but he doesn’t want to because the picture is really great and Kyungsoo doesn’t look fake or artificial in it.

“You are a damn asshole, fuck you. I’ll make sure you delete it later.” Kyungsoo gets back his arm, holding it against himself. Red fingerprints are visible on the soft looking skin, his grip was a bit tight.

The model walks fast away from him, only turning around when he is finally in the bathroom.

“Don’t bother me, I don’t want to see you when I come out.”

“Kyungsoo, how do you even expect me to…”

The door is closed before he can even finish his sentence, it doesn’t serve much to end it.

“I guess, I’ll ask if I can go meet Baekhyun.” Jongin talks aloud while typing on his screen to Jongdae to ask for the permission, it truly feels like they are kids. But today isn’t the day where he is thinking about it while getting annoyed, his thoughts are mostly focused on what happened with his Soulmate.

How exaggerated was that?

***

They couldn’t go out, Jongdae didn’t want anyone to see Jongin out drinking with a friend or anything like that. For now, it would look too much like he was cheating or something, people are always cautious at first with Soulmates, wondering if it is truly real or not. It wouldn’t bother Jongin if they thought it was the case, but it isn’t in his contract for life it seems.

“You didn’t even answer my messages Jonginnie.” Baekhyun is pouting at him openly, a beer in his hand, while they are sitting in the messy room his friend lives in. The problem with Baekhyun isn’t his stars, sure he was a bit too direct and sincere with people sometimes, hurting them without wanting to, but the real issue is and always was money.

“I wanted to, I just got so many messages from everyone that I stopped looking at who sent them.” Jongin is still getting an unimpressed face at his answer, but it isn’t like it he isn’t saying the truth, it is what happened. “Alright, I am sorry though?”

“You better be, I was kinda shocked you know.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Jongin, he must be thinking about how his friend never truly got in a stable or real relationship. His temper was often too much to bear with for anyone he tried to be with and now he has someone he is supposed to love until eternity.

“You weren’t alone.” He sighs, taking a sip of his beer and another pretty quickly right after, he wouldn’t mind a slight buzz.

“Aren’t you glad Jongin?” Baekhyun is frowning at him, there is pure confusion on his face. “You look pretty happy to me in every photoshoots, holograms or shows you appeared on.”

Jongin groans, hiding his face into his hands. He feels like he can’t even say the truth to his closest friend, and it is probably true that he can’t, what if they find out and get rid of Baekhyun because he is the one knowing everything? He can’t risk it. “I am happy ok? I am. I just fought with Kyungsoo.”

It feels heavy and weird on his tongue to say his Soulmate’s name in front of an old friend, but what is worse in this, is how he realises he truly feels like he fought with Kyungsoo and how he would have wished not to. He is getting more and more of these thoughts he isn’t able to control much, feelings that are heavy in his chest for no good reasons.

“Oh, I see. Is it because of your temper again?” So honest Baekhyun is, straightforward too.

“No, no it is not.” It makes Jongin deadpans at it, another sip of his beer sliding down his throat right after. “To be honest, he has a big temper too, he can manage it intensely well one second and the other one he… bursts.”

Baekhyun leans forward, his chin in his hand supporting his head. “What if you need someone like this to actually be able to endure you? Ever thought about it?”

“What?” Jongin’s mouth open in disbelief, finding it a bit absurd. But…

“Come on Jongin, you know how you are right? That person can’t be perfect either, that person can’t not have a strong temper or anything either. They would not be able to stay with you.” Baekhyun raises his hands in the air, one still holding the bottle of beer and the other opened in a ‘you know’ way. “That’s how it is, you need someone to hold themself straight in front of you.”

Jongin laughs a bit in annoyance, drinking a bit too much of his beer one shot, he’ll need another one. “This is stupid.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him. “Is it now?”

Jongin’s tone is sure and stable when he answers, but his eyes are avoiding his friend’s ones. “Yes, totally.”

But maybe it is not.

***

It is very much boring to wait for his hair to be done for the show they are supposed to film this afternoon. The woman taking care of it has herself some pale blue hair shaped around her face, and an obvious lense in her eyes probably displaying the style she wants to give Jongin.

His head feels so heavy, it is hard to keep it straight, each times he leans a tiny bit on the side, a dark glance is sent his way.

“Seriously?” Tao’s annoyed voice is coming from the back of the room, it catches Jongin’s attention. The stylist is looking at Kyungsoo and the clothes he is holding out to him.

“It isn’t my fault if you are picking up too large clothes.” Kyungsoo’s face isn’t showing any emotion, trying to keep everything inside again.

“I am not picking up clothes that aren’t supposed to fit you Kyungsoo, how the fuck did you manage to lose that much weight again? It’s the second times I have to change your clothe size.”

“You are exaggerating.” At this Kyungsoo looks around, his hand reaches for Zitao’s forearm, bringing him away from Jongin’s obvious stare. It makes him frown, how true is it that Kyungsoo looks even tinier and bony than when he met him, and he was already thinking the man was too skinny to begin with. 

“Can you please look this way?” His makeup artist seems to be greatly annoyed with Jongin at the moment, so he doesn’t push the matter further and looks in the direction asked.

He’ll need to talk with Kyungsoo.

***

At the end, he never went back to Kyungsoo for a talk. How would the model’s weight even concern him? But no matter how often Jongin repeated that to himself, it still bothered him, something was off and he probably already noticed it before without paying more attention to it than what he thoughts was needed.

Unconsciously Jongin started calculating everything he was eating and how much was left right after, he also started noticing if Kyungsoo was eating out or bringing back some take-out back home.

It didn’t surprise him as much as he thought to notice that not much of their food was disappearing except for what he was himself eating, and most of what was taken was vegetables or anything Jongin would classify as non-caloric.

Looking at the fridge for the hundredth time today, Jongin closes it a bit too strongly, annoyed at the situation. “How does he even manage to survive on this? Isn’t he supposed to faint or something?” He is mumbling, searching his Soulmate in the room. It is true though, that Kyungsoo is taking more and more naps when they have free time.

“What is it Jongin? There is no chicken left anymore?” Jongin almost jumps, turning around to find Kyungsoo standing beside him, a glass of water in his hand. He is always only drinking water, coffee or tea, each time someone proposes juice or even alcohol to him he always declines the offer.

“So funny, for sure you wouldn’t be the one that would have eaten it.” He leans against the fridge, feeling the cold getting through his shirt to his skin. “What have you eaten today?”

The question seems to surprise Kyungsoo, it is almost satisfying to see his Soulmate being confused about something. Usually he is too good to plan everything anyone would tell him, or at least expect something similar.

“Why do you care? I didn’t eat your chicken like you said.” The man is clearly holding his glass in a tight grip now, his expression got harder in a second.

“Do you even feed yourself Kyungsoo? You look like a skeleton to me.” Jongin’s eyes go down, eyeing the other’s body. Even through his shirt, he is able to see a bone poke at his shoulder, his revealed collarbone is so visible it seems like there is no flesh around it anymore. How could Jongin not notice before how worse it has become in the past month?

“I eat, what the hell are you talking about?” Kyungsoo is raising his voice at him, and this is one more hint for Jongin to understand his Soulmate isn’t fine and hiding some problems. “Also, I don’t look like a skeleton, I didn’t even lose weight since you met me.”

The tanned man give the other an incredulous stare, is he believing himself? Or is he oblivious enough to think Jongin didn’t notice how Tao complained about the clothes, and he has eyes after all too? “You lost too much weight, how can you say the opposite? For sun’s sake Kyungsoo, you were already too tiny, now it is getting intense.”

For one of the first time, Jongin is able to see hurt on his Soulmate’s and it is disconcerting to see. He almost feels like reaching for Kyungsoo, to hold him close to comfort him. Looking down at his stars, he doesn’t notice his number of stars going down, probably because he has good intentions toward the other; he isn’t saying this to be mean.

“I am not too skinny, how can you think that.” There is distress in Kyungsoo’s voice, and aren’t his hands shaking?  
“You are, how can you even think the opposite?” Jongin takes a step forward to grab Kyungsoo’s arm, he wants to compare them to show him how unnatural and unhealthy it looks, but before he can even touch his skin the man is taking a step back, the glass in his hand ending on the floor. It shatters in a sharp sound, leaving tiny pieces of glass around, they aren’t close enough for the molecules in it to allow it to reform itself.

There is pain on his legs, Jongin doesn’t need to look down to know he got some cuts there. “Why are you getting affected if I am not right?” He doesn’t want to scold him, but Kyungsoo is now even paler than usual, his mouth open while his eyes are on the mess he created on the floor.

“I am not… I just…” Kyungsoo seems to hesitate between cleaning everything with his shaky hands or disappear. It seems like he is choosing the second option when he turns his feet around, walking straight to the door leading outside.

“Are you truly going to leave like that?” Jongin wants to take a step in his Soulmate’s direction, but the glass on the ground holds him from doing so, his feet are bare from socks or shoes. “You are proving me right by doing so!”

It seems like his words don’t help or change anything to the situation, Kyungsoo pressing the button to escape their condo quickly. Jongin isn’t even sure they had the right to do so today.

He gets a hand in his hair, messing it up in anger. There is a scream in his throat that is asking to get out, how frustrating is it? He just wanted to help. For once he truly wanted to.

Jongin glances toward the wardrobe, maybe he will use that small robot cleaner after all. He whistles with two of his fingers, the small metallic creature getting to life and cleaning around him. He will need to call Jongdae, he doesn’t like having to ask help from his manager, but Kyungsoo isn’t leaving him the choice.

***

“Thank you I guess.” Jongin is feeling awkward standing in front of Jongdae and Tao on the other side near the exit. Right after the talk, Kyungsoo went into the bedroom, the small light on the door turning red as he locked the door.

“You should have told us sooner, Zitao noticed something because of the clothes size, but he couldn’t be sure since none of you reported that he wasn’t eating.” Jongdae seems tired, dark circles are deep under his eyes. “Please, take care of the part we assigned you."

With this Jongdae waves goodbye to Jongin, moving away from Tao's hand on his arm. The stylist though doesn't move at first, staying there observing the man leaving without even glancing at him.

"You know Jongin, you are lucky enough to have someone that is destined to you, that you love him or not at the moment, you will end up loving him, this is how it is." Tao ruffles his hair and it must be the first time Jongin see him tense in such a way. "And you know the best in this? You will have someone that will love you back, it isn't just one way." Jongin isn't sure how to take it at the moment, especially not with the sad smile Tao is giving him. "Take care of him will you?"

He waves his hand, and leaves by the same way Jongdae left a second ago.

Did he miss something between those two? Jongin isn't sure, but he knows it doesn't make him feel great.

***

"I am not hungry." Kyungsoo is pouting in front of the breakfast Jongin prepared for his Soulmate at the same time as him, it has been a few weeks since he started doing food for both of them. It still doesn't hold the other one from trying to get away each two meals.

"Eat half of it and I'll be satisfied ok?" Jongin is better at keeping his calm at this, at first he was always getting angry and telling Kyungsoo how ungrateful and difficult he was. It wasn't the best way to go honestly, since most of the time the model would throw the plate on the ground or disappear from the room, leaving Jongin alone and feeling uneasy and dumb.

He pushes a cup of dark coffee to Kyungsoo, knowing it will make it easier for him to eat what is in his plate.

"Ok..." The reply is small, but it is enough for Jongin to know Kyungsoo will try to get away like this. Anyway, the youngest is always making big plates of food, to make sure that if he asks for half of it, his Soulmate is still eating enough. He already took back some weight, it fits him better, but it isn't enough yet.

Most of the time, they end up eating in silence right after, Jongin sometimes puts music on for it to be less awkward, but he realised they didn't need it as much anymore. If anything, it wasn't really awkward anymore, even comfortable.

"I should..." Jongin raises his head to Kyungsoo, surprised once again each time the other is hesitating before saying something.

"Yes?" He smiles to him after swallowing his mouthful. That too became more natural, and he isn't sure how they managed to get there, Jongin is good at denial though.

"I should make dinner, before the recording this afternoon." Kyungsoo is avoiding his eyes, playing with the casserole with vegetables without eating it. "You are always the one making food."

It is warm, the heat spreading in his chest. There are many reasons for this gesture to be sweet, this is the proof of Kyungsoo making effort for his therapy to work and that he doesn't want to push everything on Jongin. The proof that they are getting closer maybe too.

"You know how to cook really?" Jongin's tone is teasing while his fingers brush the other's arm, he notices how the hairs are raising.

His Soulmate's gaze goes down on the intruder's hand, but instead of moving away, his own fingers of the other hand get closer, caressing the darker skin. "Yes, I love it actually."

There is so much he needs to know about this man. "Alright, show me then."

***

 _I want to be like you later._ These words are playing back again and again in Jongin’s head. Even if he didn’t want to, they had to go to the Lower district to talk with people there and show how powerful they were compared to them. How they needed to be good to even think of being a bit like them. 

It had made Jongin sick inside, not so long ago he was also part of the Lower Cast and he didn’t get to the luxurious one by his efforts, he would never have managed to even get into the Upper Cast to begin with. 

So seeing a kid, a small boy telling him that with bright stars in his eyes had been horrible. Especially since he could never find a Soulmate like he did, or maybe because the perfection Kyungsoo and himself are showing isn’t true, it isn’t at all. They have tons of imperfections and their relationship even if official doesn’t exist for real, not in the way they want it to exist.

Jongin is truly tired of always going out for an interview, a meeting or a photoshoot. They even have planned outings where they need to look like lovers, all sweet and fake.

The worst in all of this is that Jongin knows, he knows that they will never get tired of them. It has been like that since forever, they are the romance story everyone want in a movie, they will be shipped, they will write about them and they will try to get the same haircut and style they have. Jongin hates it.

“What are you doing?” The couch sinks under Kyungsoo’s weight, Jongin is so glad to notice he had taken some since they started taking care of it. He has even more flesh than when he first met him, now they can see how his thighs tend to go on the thick side. It would be a lie to say Jongin didn’t start looking at his Soulmate with new eyes.

“Thinking about my mess of a life.” Jongin raises his feet, always bare, on the couch so he can hug his legs against his chest. He feels shitty today, he had a lot of difficulty to keep the persona on.

“Our lives are a mess indeed.” Kyungsoo hums, while leaning forward to press on one button so the television turns on. “There are a lot of unwanted things in it don’t you think?”

Jongin nods, he can feel the warmness at his side. It is comfortable, reassuring. He started noticing more and more often how they stopped always arguing, how they would lean more easily toward each other. Is it because they are Soulmates though, or is it because they are stuck with the other one most of the time? 

“What are you going to watch?” Better change his mind with some show or something, they ended up being able to spot which channels they should not end up on. Most of the channels with holographic projections are spreading something about them each 3 hours, they truly prefer to avoid them. 

“There is this show about everything but love beginning, want to watch it?” Kyungsoo is giving him a teasing glance.

“Yes, everything but love.”

***

The next morning had been awkward, they both ended up falling asleep in front of the movie they were watching. Since none of them was in the bedroom for the night, they didn’t heat the alarm clock, so their manager was the one entering their home to wake them up.

They had gotten a weird glance and good morning from Jongdae, even more when Jongin got up from Kyungsoo’s side, almost throwing him off. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom and prepare for their day, if he remembers well they had a planned outing that day, going to the urban park or something alike.

While washing his face, Jongin can still feel Kyungsoo’s head on his shoulder. His body feels electrified and shaky.

He needs to not let it affect him that much, he isn’t agreeing with all of this.

He isn’t.

Right?

Right.

***

It is warm in his hand where Kyungsoo’s own is. It isn’t as awkward as it was the first time they did this, after a 3 months of going around and playing lovers, they got better at it, even good.

What isn’t getting better is how Jongin’s body is reacting to proximity with Kyungsoo, it always feels like small needles are entering his skin with warmth, making every muscle in his body going limp.

At first it was a bad sensation to Jongin, the proof that he had something with the man he didn’t want to hear anything about, but now he decided he could take it a bit in. He wants to be able to not hate Kyungsoo anymore, to not get more lies from him so he can help him. It isn’t an easy process in his head, after all his Soulmate wasn’t that nice when they met.

“How lovely is it to walk outside like this Jongin?” Kyungsoo is always teasing in such a way when they are on fake dates, there are the short moments where he truly jokes around, it isn’t as sarcastic as it was before. 

“It is nice Soo, thanks for noticing and wondering.” Jongin’s lips corner raises in amusement, he started calling the other one Soo to annoy him.

The end of the day is truly beautiful, the sun going down creating amazing colors around the flowers and trees all around them. Jongin is even able to hear the river near on their side, but the visual is always what interests him more.

“You want to take pictures don’t you?” Kyungsoo’s small laugh is truly rare since a few days because of his own view of his body, so Jongin is weirdly glad to be able to hear it. He is also surprised, his eyes going straight to the model’s face in confusion.

“How do I know right? Come on, it’s so pretty around and when do you not feel like taking picture.” Kyungsoo releases his hand, Jongin feeling the loss inside his chest no matter how small it is. “Go, I’ll seat under a tree to relax.”

Jongin almost hesitates at the proposition, but he really is missing his job at the end, or maybe just taking pictures on a professional context. “Alright, I will, don’t go far.”

Everything is feeling so fresh around, he takes the time to enjoy the fresh summer night before taking out his precious camera from the small bag he had been carrying, they were not allowed to bring big and ugly bags, Zitao’s rule.

Going around, Jongin is taking plenty of pictures, thinking about which ones he will delete, edit or leave as they are at the same time. Taking a break from his job made him retrieve the weird satisfaction he feels each time the click of his camera is resonating around him, if there is one good thing about all this situation, Jongin would probably chose this one.

Minutes are passing by without him truly noticing them, so he is surprised to find Kyungsoo with his eyes closed while sitting by a tree. There is a wee smile appearing on his lips, not truly thinking before rising his camera to take pictures of his Soulmate, for once the man looks so peaceful.

“I am not sleeping.” Kyungsoo opens an eye just after the obvious sound of a picture being taken, he doesn’t look pissed off though unlike all the previous times this month.

“I thought you were.” Jongin doesn’t feel like giving a justification for each time he is using his camera.

Kyungsoo pats the ground beside him with his hand, probably for Jongin to sit beside him. The latter isn’t sure of the reason why he is doing so, it stresses him for a second. “What? You want to hit me or steal my camera?” He hides the camera at his side.

It makes Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sighs; he pats harder at the ground. “I will get up to hit you if you don’t sit.” There is often something menacing in the oldest’s look, especially when he is annoyed at something.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” While Jongin is violent in words, Kyungsoo is more the type to hit you when he is done with your shit, Jongin learned it the hard way. Anyway, he still sits beside the man, he can feel the freshness of the grass gets through his jeans.

“Our fans will like it and Jongdae will be proud of our efforts.” Jongin laughs at the answer, it is true that there are people around taking videos of them or just looking at them closely to understand if they are truly the Soulmates. It had disturbed him to find so many videos of himself, Kyungsoo or them together online or on any channel. 

They fall into silence for the next few minutes, Kyungsoo reaching for his hand to play with his long and slim fingers. He resists the urge to glance at their linked fingers, if he doesn’t look at it he can think they are only playing a role right?

“Can I see it?” Kyungsoo’s voice is low, almost a mumble disturbed by the sound of the water running in the river. Isn’t it strange that Jongin actually knows what his Soulmate is referring to? He isn’t sure he wants to show him, he really liked it.

“You can’t delete it.” Jongin warns Kyungsoo while releasing his hand to be able to get back the camera at his side on the ground. He had taken that picture with the holographic mode, which means that a light was getting out from the camera to form the clear picture in the air. He likes that type of pictures, this way they can program them in any holographic device for them to be floating around anywhere.

“I… My face looks fat on it.” Kyungsoo’s teeth are playing with his lower lip, it shows that he is holding himself hard to not reach for the device and scream at Jongin to delete it. The latter is grateful of the efforts he is making on this matter.

“You look beautiful Soo, way more than a month ago.” The stars on his arm are raising, the pain it provokes now usual to Jongin. It is surprising to Kyungsoo though, probably looking down at them to see if Jongin was lying, but he isn’t.

“You are weird.” Kyungsoo turns his gaze on the other side, he seems uneasy, a rare emotion on his traits. “You don’t need to say such things away from the camera.”

“I can’t be sincere in front of anyone else than you, so stop being a bitch and take my words when they are true.” There is a pout blooming on Jongin’s lips, alright maybe he didn’t like Kyungsoo saying this and he got angry, again. 

“Calling me a bitch is helping so much, thanks Jongin.” Though, the uneasiness seems less present now for Kyungsoo. “You are a bitch too by the way, don’t act like I am alone in this.” He moves on the side, hitting Jongin in the process with his shoulder.

“Then maybe we do deserve each other.” It reminds him of what Baekhyun and Zitao told him, Jongin isn’t sure he wants to bring his thoughts to what it means.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer right away after, this was indeed a very weird thing for Jongin to say. The answer still comes out light from his mouth.

“Maybe, who knows?”

***

Jongin doesn’t know at all if he has the right or not. Actually he is almost sure Tao will have a fit about it, and he has no idea of what Kyungsoo’s reaction will be. Since it is kind of late, he is hoping Kyungsoo will be in the bedroom and not out in the living room. Not that he won’t notice later, but maybe Jongin will have found some excuses. Hopefully.

Now, he is busy trying to press the icon on the side of their main door while holding something in his closed hoodie. It isn’t an easy task, but he finally manages to get inside and close behind him. There is relief filling his tensed muscles when noticing there is no one in the main room, most of the lights turned off.

“You need to be silent ok?” Jongin is looking inside his own clothes, whispering. “Else the monster will come out to eat us.” 

One of his knee touches the ground, allowing Jongin to finally unzip his hoodie, a small ball of fluff appearing. His hands reach for the tiny black dog, putting it on the floor. The way she starts walking around rapidly, sniffing at everything new around her, is making Jongin chuckle a bit.

He lets her explore by her own, bringing the bag he is holding with his left arm on the kitchen island. Since the bedroom is pretty much soundproof, Jongin isn’t that afraid of the noises he is making. It doesn’t hold him from whispering to the dog instead of talking aloud.

Soon enough, there are two tiny bowls on the ground near the big windows, one holding dog food in it and the other water with proteins added since it is a pup. Jongin also sets up a tiny house made especially for dogs where to go pee and such, filled with hormones stimulating them so that they make their business there and not elsewhere. Since they aren’t on the first floor it would be hard for the new baby to go outside each time he needs to poop.

“Tomorrow I’ll go buy you toys ok?” Jongin looks fondly at the small girl, wondering about the name he will be able to give her. “So be a good girl will you?” He leans to pat her head, amused by how cuddly she becomes to his hand suddenly, her tiny tail wagging around.

Jongin brings her in the bathroom when he goes to take his shower, he is partly worried Kyungsoo would get up and see the animal while he is himself not there to answer the questions. Not that he has much excuses for now.

After cleaning himself, the man is sitting on the couch with the blankets they only fold in the morning. Kyungsoo is the one who has been sleeping in the bedroom for the last 3 days, he should ask for it too, his back is starting to hurt again.

Jongin lies on the pseudo bed, making himself comfortable. His eyes are used to the darkness by now, so it is easy for him to grab the creature passing by and making it settle in his arms. He is surprised that the dog doesn’t try to get away, but he is glad to have a plushy while closing his eyes for a good night of sleep.

It feels nice.

***

It is pain that wakes him up. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Jongin reaches for his head with his hand. “Ow, what the fuck?” He looks up, noticing Kyungsoo holding one of the umbrellas they keep near the door, did he just hit him with it?

To confirm what Jongin is thinking, Kyungsoo star meter is going down to _1054,_ plus he hits him again on the head with his improvised weapon. He tries to push it with his hands, but he is a bit tangled in the blankets. “What is your problem? Ow!” 

“What is your problem?” There is insistence on the ‘your’ and Kyungsoo’s face is showing disbelief. 

Jongin suddenly hears a dog’s bark somewhere in the room, and he finally understand what is making his Soulmate reacts that way so early in the morning. Oh damn, he didn’t plan anything to tell Kyungsoo now.

“Hey, I thought she would add something to our household?” Jongin finally manages to get his hands untangled, while he sits down slowly on the couch, trying to stay aware of Kyungsoo’s movements. “No?” His lips stretches in a tiny tentative smile trying to get him on his side, but it doesn’t fool the model, who hits him again too fast for Jongin to react.

“Stop it! Ow!” The dog comes running at Jongin’s cries of pain, barking at Kyungsoo and her owner in an excited and confused way, tail wagging behind her. It stops the standing man in his way of hitting his Soulmate again, his eyes going to the softer side for a moment, even so there is still wonder filling them.

“See?” Jongin tries again, leaning forward to pick up the puppy. “Isn’t she cute?” He almost pushes her in the other’s face.

Kyungsoo looks straight at the girl, and for once in a while, Jongin sees hesitation coming from the other for another reason than his weight and food. It could almost make him laugh how his Soulmate is trying to resist that tiny creature looking at him happily. 

“How did you find her and what is her name?” Has he won? Jongin begins petting the pet with enthusiasm, he truly wishes they can keep her.

“My grandmother’s dog got babies and she couldn’t find anyone for this one, so she called me. “ Jongin absolutely loves dogs, he always had one when he was young, his parents still have some, but he doesn’t see them anymore. It’s been awhile since he is waiting to be able to get one again, isn’t it the time now? “And for her name, I don’t know actually.”

“That woman seems to think about you a lot.” Kyungsoo reaches slowly, careful even toward the female, letting her lick his hand a lot, it seems to break the last part of his barriers. “What about Moon?” 

It surprises Jongin a lot to hear a name thrown at him, he already had thousand of names in his head. “Moon? Why?” 

“Our lives are revolving around stars.” Automatically they look down at their stars meter, both still above 1 thousand, no matter how often they fought. “What about making it around the moon for once?” Kyungsoo smiles at Jongin, in such a honest way that it makes his heart skip a beat.

“Moon… It is a good idea, it suits her dark color.” Jongin smiles back at him, his hand ending up on the other’s one, still on the pup. “Let’s call her Moon.”

It is strange to share such a moment with Kyungsoo, a moment that feel kind of precious in some way, no matter how messed up it is and no matter how they are always acting angry toward each other.

“So now…”

Kyungsoo’s words are cut off by the opening of their main door, their manager and stylist entering the condo without much care like usually. Until they see, and stop in their way. The two Soulmates know they are doomed.

“Who the hell gave you the right to have a dog?” Jongdae starts.

“No, wait, what? The hairs, it will be impossible.” Zitao almost pushes Jongdae on the side, walking fast to the couch. “I refuse.”

But both look at each other, the pup so happy to see new friends that they know they will keep her as their new moon.

***

“We are supposed to be ready in fifteen minutes and you still haven’t washed or eaten.” Kyungsoo is going around their place, picking up everything he thinks is misplaced. The young man is even taking the dog’s toys, throwing them in her basket under her confused eyes as to why her dad is not playing with her. Jongin doesn’t pay much attention to it while biting in the toast his hand is holding, he is sitting at the table minding his own business.

Usually they both don’t care about being late or about frustrating their manager and stylist, because after all they don’t want these couple schedules that feel incredibly too fake. But this is one of Kyungsoo’s bad days, one of those where Jongin wakes up to the sound of the weighing scale hitting the wall of the bathroom. 

It is probably related to the fact that they are doing a photoshoot again today. It’s been at least a month since their last one took place because Jongdae wanted to leave some time to Kyungsoo, but it seems like they need to fill their ‘roles’. His Soulmate will have to face pictures of himself, looking way fatter than the last ones he officially took. 

From Jongin’s eyes, Kyungsoo looks much better and healthier, but from his very own eyes he looks horrible. Sometimes, he truly wonders how someone so bright - because he can’t say the opposite about Kyungsoo - is letting himself being so stuck on his own physical appearance. The model understands so much more about the world they live in than himself, he analyses everyone’s words and comes up with sharp answers, and yet. 

On the other side, while he can’t get fooled by people, he is getting fooled by his own mind and everyone’s judgement of his body. It is above Jongin’s comprehension, but maybe Jongin is just too simple for that, or maybe he always only had hatred for himself when his pictures turned bad or when he couldn’t control his temper.

So there are two reasons right now why Jongin is ignoring Kyungsoo; first he truly doesn’t know how to deal with his Soulmate when he is in such a mood and state of mind; second he is on the verge of getting mad for being disturbed that way in the morning and for the other to be so dumb about his self image. So yeah, ignoring is the key.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know that though.

“Are you fucking listening to me dumbass?” Oh, Kyungsoo probably lost some stars for that, especially since Jongin needs to avoid a dog’s toy, almost hitting his face. 

He turns his head toward his Soulmate, trying to keep calm while putting back the tiny part of his toast left on his plate. Jongin can’t throw it at Kyungsoo’s face can he? He wishes he could. “What? Am I supposed to listen to you each time you are shouting at me?” His body feels tired, he has no will to deal with this.

It seems to affect Kyungsoo enough for once, his expression getting even more pissed off as he takes a step in Jongin’s direction. Against all odds though, Jongin needs to reach for Kyungsoo when the latter loses his footing, Moon walking in front of him and against his legs.

They end up in a weird position, one of Kyungsoo’s knee between Jongin’s legs, while the latter is holding him from falling with one hand on his waist and another one on his shoulder. Their faces are too close, breath mingling together. It doesn’t smell like mint, but at the moment they both don’t truly care.

It feels weird, too intense. His body is so warm and so tense, and he isn’t sure why his eyes follow the side of Kyungsoo’s traits to end up on his lips, these plump lips he noticed even on their first meeting. The beginning of their doom.

Time seems to have stopped, and their fight too seems now over. Jongin isn’t sure what he is supposed to do with this, but his thoughts are a mess, one of his hand reaching Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I…”

Moon barks at them, not sure what her owners are actually doing, unused to the physical contact between them. It seems to snap both of them out of the kind of trance they had, Kyungsoo being the first one to move away. “You should go get your shower, Tao will be here in 5 minutes.” At these words, he turns his back to Jongin, walking in the bedroom’s direction with the dog following suit. 

“Yes, okay.” It would be a lie to say his body isn’t feeling the lost of the heat against his skin. Jongin is able to understand that even, but why does his mind feel so unsatisfied and messy now?

“Shower.” The photograph shakes his head, going up without touching more of his breakfast. His stomach is tied.

***

The movie they are watching is boring, Jongin doesn’t even understand how he managed to not fall asleep right on top of it. In some way, he does feel like he needs to get his head around something completely boring, on the opposite spectrum of all the overwhelming stuff he lives through most days. 

Kyungsoo, on the opposite side, already fell asleep at his side, his head feeling heavy on Jongin’s tired shoulder. The day had been a mess in many ways, they had to grab Kyungsoo out of the bathroom before the shooting, and only Jongin managed at the end to talk to him so they could follow the schedule. They also met so many fans, which meant more pictures and the man could feel how his Soulmate was on the verge of breaking down.

To end everything on an even worse note, they got some messages from Benedith Yuko, asking for them to make more efforts to look authentic. It wasn’t the public that was disappointed, not at all, it was the people they were working with on their schedules, those never seeing Jongin or Kyungsoo kiss or enjoy some sweet moments together.

It had made them feel horrible, stuck in the same way they felt the first time they learned about their faith. On top of needing to start loving each other and being under surveillance most of the time, they needed to look like real lovers everywhere except their condo. It was already exhausting, but now there was the promise of everything being worse. 

Right?

Jongin sighs, his eyes going down on Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. There is some kind of serenity coming from the other, it wasn’t something he could observe often and it makes his heart flutters softly. His hand reaches down to pull some hair away from Kyungsoo’s closed eyes, they are still wet from the shower Jongin forced his Soulmate to take.

“Should we go to sleep Soo?” It is enough for one day he thinks, glancing toward the bedroom he votes against the idea of bringing Kyungsoo there, if anything he has more chances of waking the other up. 

Jongin glances around, trying to find their puppy. He is almost surprised to find her sleep in her basket soundly. Oh well, he won’t have to take care of this for the night. 

“Let’s try to move you shall we?” It is a bit messy when he gets up while trying to hold Kyungsoo from falling on his side and waking up, but he finally manages to get the young man to lie down on his side, head on the pillow they always use. It is also weird to feel his stars going up because he helped the other.

Jongin doesn’t notice how he stares at Kyungsoo, feeling a bit soft for the man just there. He wishes at the moment that he could take everything from the model’s shoulders, for wouldn’t it be nice to see him smile with all his teeth? Jongin wants to see this.

Before his thoughts get any weirder, he turns off the playing device, and his feet bring him to the bathroom before he can crash in bed. His body is asking for it a lot now. A whole lot. So it doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep, almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

***

Jongin groans, why is he even waking up? There is something that makes the mattress sink down, and he wonders if Moon got in the room to sleep with her dad. But it isn’t very logical since the dog isn’t supposed to be able to open the door, is it? 

His thoughts being a mess, Jongin finally tries to open his eyes, something warm pressing against him. It is strange to realise which scent it is before even seeing it, and he still hesitates while saying the name aloud. “Kyungsoo?” Why would Kyungsoo be in the bed when it was his turn?

“Shut up, don’t say anything.” With these words, the model just presses himself even more against Jongin, the heat making its way through the clothes. He is so amazed to feel Kyungsoo gets comfortable there, pushing his head under Jongin’s chin. It is hard to resist the huge to wrap the man inside his arms, so he does, simply.

“Why can’t I say anything?” Jongin is murmuring, his eyes closing again at how comfortable and intense it feels. How can touching someone being so much? His skin feels like thousand of things are happening at the same time, and it isn’t like they are having sex or anything, they are only holding each other.

“Because, don’t make it weird.” Jongin can hear Kyungsoo’s sigh, it seems to make him content, and maybe Jongin can agree that he hadn’t felt so alive in a long long time, even in his lost sleepiness. 

“Isn’t it already weird anyway?” It is a fact in Jongin’s mind at the moment, so what does it change if they talk about it?

“Then, don’t make it weirder.” Kyungsoo’s voice is annoyed and sleepy, he presses his face harder against Jongin’s throat, probably in disagreement for this conversation to continue.

“Yeah, I guess.” He feels like stopping too, maybe they can just sleep like this and forget about it after. Jongin doesn’t feel like it though, and he is certain Kyungsoo will exactly do that. “What are you doing here anyway?”

Kyungsoo makes a sound of frustration, probably at how Jongin is insisting at pursuing this conversation, they both sound so sleepy they could just go to sleep instead. The photographer is confused at how fast Kyungsoo moves from his neck to push their lips together in a hard kiss. 

The sensations are explosive, a mess of everything nice and too much at the same time. Jongin doesn’t know how to react, but his body does it for him. His hands, wrapped around Kyungsoo’s waist, are now holding him tighter, his lips moving forward easily to meet the insisting ones on his own. 

How can something feel so right and wrong at the same time? 

Kyungsoo moves away from the kiss a minute after, both their panting breaths the only sound heard in the room. There is a huge sense of loss in Jongin’s chest, filled only a bit by how Kyungsoo gets back to the previous position. It is comfortable.

“Now shut up for real.” Did Kyungsoo truly did this only for him to shut up?

“Okay.” Jongin hesitates a bit before adding. “Night.”

Maybe he shouldn’t shut up though.

“Night.”

Maybe he wants more.

***

“Don’t they look brighter Jongdae?” Tao is looking at them while frowning sitting at the table in the condo. They are weirdly all together at the moment, playing some kind of board game. Both Jongin and Kyungsoo were bored to death, but were not allowed to go out for some political reason today.

“Don’t they?” Jongdae has that shitty cat like grin Jongin wasn’t able to deal with at first. It almost feels reassuring to see it now, it has been a while since their manager looked well-rested. Still annoying though.

“Yes, we tried that new lightening powder Tao gave us.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and plays his turn, his tone so sarcastic. Jongin is kind of coming to like it now. “Now, stop spouting nonsense and play, I am on the verge of beating you all because of how you focus on other stuff.”

It makes Jongdae and Tao smile, the latter leaning his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder, it makes Jongin feels a bit lighter, did they make up yet? “See Jongdae, now Kyungsoo is trying to lead us away.”

Hmm, maybe Jongin isn’t glad after all that they made up. “Stop this, how can we be glowing, this is ridiculous.” Kyungsoo nods at his Soulmate’s words, obviously done with the two men playing with them, he isn’t looking up from the board anymore.

“Oh, now they are even agreeing with each other!” Tao laughs at how fake Jongdae’s surprised tone sounds. 

It’s been two days since the night they spent together, since the kiss they shared. Everything became easier between them in some way, as if a big pressure they felt had been dissipated into thin air. It doesn’t mean they talked about it, because in fact they didn’t at all. 

There are just some things that showed they knew something was changing, without necessarily wanting to face it completely; how Kyungsoo prepared coffee and breakfast for Jongin; how Jongin made sure the other one was playing enough with Moon to cheer him up; how they played games together and would hit each other in a friendly way. It made everything feel so light, better.

“I am going to shower.” Kyungsoo gets up, obviously done with the shit of their manager and stylist. “It’s getting late, go home.” The man gives a quite long glance to Jongin, but doesn’t acknowledge the other two.

The model even ignores Tao and Jongdae when they start making cries of disagreement and saying stuff like “What was that look?”, “Kyungsoo, you are so mean to us” and “We want some love too!” 

Jongin has to agree though that the look he just received made his blood boils in his veins, what was that even? 

“So Jongin.” Ah no, no, no, no. He won’t get under these teasing glances and tone, no way. “Didn’t we tell you it would happen?”

The stares are burning his skin, but he chooses to ignore them, cleaning the gameboard with their unfinished game. “You are ridiculous.” He is mumbling. “I need to go play with Moon, she will be restless all night if I don’t.”

Jongin gets up with the packed box, going back to place it in the wardrobe, robotic hands reaching out of it once he opened the door, getting the box and putting it back in place. 

“She won’t be the only one I think.” 

It almost makes Jongin chokes on his saliva, he turns around with incredulous eyes, moving forward so he can run after them and shout at them to get out. Moon is coming to help him, her tail wagging happily while she barks.

They are soon out still laughing loudly, and Jongin rests his back against the closed door. Such nonsense. 

He won’t be restless. Right? …..

“Fuck.”

Jongin closes his eyes in despair.

***

While walking in the bedroom’s direction to get Moon’s missing ball, Jongin notices something strange. It’s been five minutes since Kyungsoo had entered the bathroom and yet the door isn’t showing the small red light it is supposed to when someone locked it. Getting closer, the young man is able to notice it isn’t even completely closed.

“Is this…” His eyes are round in astonishment; it isn’t possible that it is an invitation. But Kyungsoo is the kind of person to always calculate everything and with the glance he gave Jongin earlier... what if, in fact, it is an invitation? The question is also more about how Jongin wants to answer to it.

Are they even fighting anymore? Turning his thoughts off, Jongin reaches for the door’s button, pressing it so it opens a bit more, enough for him to glance inside.

The first thing he notices while looking down, is how Kyungsoo’s clothes are marking a trail from the beginning of the room to the shower stall.

The second thing he notices is the steam filling the place and causing the glass of the shower stall to be covered in mist.

And the last thing he notices, is how Kyungsoo’s body form is visible while he washes himself under the running water. Even if he can’t see well, it is easy to distinguish the hands moving slowly on Kyungsoo’s blurred body.

It makes Jongin shivers, there is a part of his mind that has the impression he is doing something wrong, while the other is only curious to discover more and maybe, maybe he had gotten that invitation to see more. 

Trying to keep it together, Jongin finally enters the room, closing the door behind him. It is hot in there, so removing his clothes doesn’t make him too cold either. He isn’t confident in this, in what will happen from now on, but he wants it, he thinks. This, unlike what is forced on himself all the time, he wants it.

Soon enough, Jongin enters the shower stall, it is big enough for both of them to fit inside and they could even get two others in it without being bothered. There is a harsher spray in the middle of it, making it easier to rinse, but there are droplets of water falling everywhere in the cabin.

Kyungsoo is presenting his back to Jongin, rinsing the foam on his left shoulder and back. It is hard to hold himself from looking at the soap running down Kyungsoo’s body line, he looks so beautiful, it wouldn’t be false to say it takes Jongin’s breath away.

“Took you long enough, I am almost finished now.” Kyungsoo glances above his shoulder, his gaze clearly teasing. There is something inviting in it. 

“I had to get our guests to leave.” Even with all the awkwardness in this, in them finally leaving their faith happens, Jongin is more confident now that he knows he was truly invited here. So he walks to Kyungsoo, hands finding flesh, following his side until they rest on his waist. He can notice the shiver on the model’s skin while he brings him closer, back against front.

“Still took you a long time, you sure you weren’t too afraid to come?” After the first surprise effect of having Jongin pressing against him, Kyungsoo lets himself be held, not resisting how close they are. It is also nice to see the smile on his lips, no matter how teasing it is.

“I wasn’t, you could have been clearer though.” Maybe he was a tiny bit afraid, yet another step toward something that seems to be irreversible.

“Seems like it was clear enough for you to understand at the end.” Kyungsoo leans his head backward, taking place against Jongin’s neck. The water is hot falling on him, but he feels like Kyungsoo against him is hotter. 

“Took me a while like you mentioned.” Jongin isn’t arguing for real anymore, closing his eyes for a second, his cheek flat against the dark hair of his Soulmate’s head. 

Silence takes place between them, only the sound of running water disturbing it. Instead of only holding his waist anymore, Jongin’s hand are joining each other on Kyungsoo’s stomach in something alike to a real hug.

How closely they are pressed against each other makes him realise how Kyungsoo is probably feeling his dick against his butt. Jongin can’t hold himself from laughing at it, it feels absurd that they can even be in such a situation right now. 

“Finally going mad Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s head leans a bit on the side, opening his eyes to look up at Jongin’s face above him. “Something exploded in your brain?”

Jongin rolls his eyes at it, but there is no bite in Kyungsoo’s voice. “Yes sure, just realised how we were just now.”

The model frowns a bit, kind of wondering what would make Jongin laugh in this, but it doesn’t take him so long to finally get it when the other moves a bit. “Mine is bigger than yours by the way.” Kyungsoo’s smile is so big at that.

Jongin can’t help himself but glances down between Kyungsoo’s legs, he doesn’t even realise he is doing it before the small “See?” from the other. 

“Size doesn’t matter, it’s what you can do with it that makes a difference.” They both start laughing, it feels so ridiculous, how can such a situation happen between them right? They are laughing so much, that Jongin’s stomach starts hurting, his face hidden in Kyungsoo’s neck. He stays there even when they are finally calming down. 

“You should show me then, how you can use it.” It isn’t loud, Kyungsoo’s mouth near Jongin’s ear. It changes the ambiance between the both of them. Slow heat spreads inside the pit of his stomach, he needs to stop thinking about how weird it is and just enjoy it. 

“Just tell me when, I’ll show you happily.” Jongin raises his head a bit, to be able to get a good look at his Soulmate. His cheeks are red, probably from the heat inside the cabin but also from this, how aroused he is becoming. 

Kyungsoo moves from his arms, turning around to get his arms around Jongin’s neck, and then he leans forward pressing their lips together softly. Instead of getting back, Jongin lets his hands find the other’s waist again, closing his eyes to enjoy the kiss. It feels so right. 

“Maybe you could show me now?” The model gets back a bit, looking straight into his Soulmate’s eyes. Glancing down, Jongin can notice how half hard Kyungsoo is and it is a very pleasing sight.

“I would like to but…” Jongin glances at the wall holding too many buttons he still hadn’t discovered all. “I am almost sure there is an icon there ready to give us lube, but I don’t feel like wasting time finding it.” Also considering all the weird stuff that could happen if they press all of them. 

Kyungsoo’s expression turns annoyed, probably willing to have sex with his Soulmate at the moment and having something holding them isn’t in his plans. “So what now?”

Jongin leans forward, kissing him at the corner of his lips. They are becoming comfortable with each other at quite a fast pace, it all began with the night two days ago, is it what it means to be Soulmates? “So I’ll show you what else I am able to use.” The blush becomes even more intense on Kyungsoo’s cheeks and he can’t help but lean and kiss them. It is satisfying.

Moving him away from himself, Jongin turns Kyungsoo so his back is now facing his front once again. “You may want to take hold of something.” He pushes him forward until his hands are touching the wall.

“Let’s see if I truly need it.” Kyungsoo glances above his shoulder, his eyes clearly showing desire. It makes Jongin lick his lips, shivering at what he is about to do. His knees hit the ground, the texture is hard and uncomfortable for his skin, but he doesn’t think about activating the icon that would make it all soft.

His lips kiss slowly Kyungsoo’s back, his hands exploring the skin of his thighs and ass. Each time his fingers brush the expanse of Kyungsoo’s cock, he can hear the latter hold his breath unconsciously. 

When he gets tired of kissing around, Jongin spreads Kyungsoo’s buttcheeks, looking at the pink hole being exposed. There is a thought about protection and condom going around in his head, but they both got verified for diseases the first week of their shared lives, they should be fine without since they are both clean. His cheeks are flaming hot, remembering with who he is doing such things. It’s been awhile also that they both were able to have sex, and maybe, just maybe, they got that sexual tension going on between them.

Leaning forward, Jongin makes a first, tentative lick, appreciating how it makes Kyungsoo’s thighs clench. The thing he really wants though, is to hear what sounds a pleasured Kyungsoo is able to make. It would be a lie to say he never had dreams about it in the past few weeks, no matter how he tried to push the thought away.

So he continues, licking at the pink skin and pushing his tongue forward inside, the walls clenching around him. A wave of arousal hits him when hearing Kyungsoo whimpering at the sensation, and looking higher Jongin is able to see how his fists are now closed, trying to hold himself straight.

“Aren’t you needing the wall now hm?” Jongin gives another lick. “I want to hear you more.” Holding his position, tongue working its way down there, Jongin also brings one of his hands forward, thumbing at Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Fuck you… ah!” He probably got surprised by the fingers, Jongin wishes he could see the other’s face at the moment. Later, he thinks, it won’t be the last time for sure. 

It is really nice to be able to feel Kyungsoo in his hand, getting harder and harder, and he is quite big for real. It gives some kind of new thirst to Jongin, there are many things they could do and it is like his mind decided to explode with all the thoughts he had been holding for a while, for now they are dirty thoughts.

The more it goes on, the more Kyungsoo isn’t able to hold inside all the sounds of pleasure coming out of his mouth. From his side, Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s legs tremble under the ministrations and it feels incredible to have this man crumbling just from what he is doing. He feels quite hard himself, feeling Kyungsoo trying to fuck his hand while getting his tongue to fuck him more.

“Jon-Jongin…” This sounds desperate and is followed by a long moan, Jongin’s fingers running down Kyungsoo’s pulsing veins on his cock. “Please, please..” The tanned man isn’t sure his Soulmate knows why he is pleading, but he starts moving his hand faster helped by the precome, tongue moving in and out at a regular pace. 

It seems enough for Kyungsoo to get over the edge, his muscles tensing as he whimpers, covering the wall in front of him in white.

Jongin finally gets back to lean on his calves, he is panting, joining Kyungsoo’s ragged breaths. His hands are supporting Kyungsoo’s waist, helping him to turn around while he lets himself slide down until he is seated in front of Jongin. 

There is come running down on his stomach and it makes Jongin want to lean down and lick it away, but he keeps it for later because for now the water still running above them will clean it in time. Looking at him like that, Jongin thinks once again about how stunning his Soulmate looks, and maybe it is his favourite style after all, not because of how sexed up he is but because of how vulnerable and true Kyungsoo looks. It doesn’t happen that often.

“You seem quite bothered.” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow, looking down between Jongin’s legs, his dick has indeed gone up against his stomach. His breath seems more stable now, but he is still shaking visibly. 

“Wonder why.” Jongin does feel quite uncomfortable at the moment, he is craving to touch himself to release some of the pressure. But before he can reach for it, Kyungsoo gets on his knees, pushing softly on his shoulders. 

“Come on, we’ll take care of this.” The way Kyungsoo says this, looking down at Jongin’s cock, is just making blood rushes down even more. He lets himself being guided until he is sitting on the wet ground, legs spread by Kyungsoo’s hands. The latter licks his lips, making Jongin notices how his bottom one is a bit swollen. Oh. He probably bit it.

Jongin’s back is against the wall, it is almost cold against his burning skin. His body is trembling under the pressure and the thought of what will follow. His eyes can’t look away from Kyungsoo’s lips, while he goes down teasingly, kissing his thighs, biting lightly there. 

His breath is stuck in his throat, he can’t wait, he just can’t. Jongin can’t help but reach and grab at Kyungsoo’s shoulders, whimpering at the lack of this mouth on his cock. It feels too hard, he wants it so badly. 

“So impatient Jongin, we’ll need to teach you to wait later.” Kyungsoo is using a displeased tone, but Jongin knows he is only playing with him. Unfortunately it is working oh too well, making Jongin’s thoughts go wild once again.

When he finally feels Kyungsoo’s tongue plunge at the tip, his fingers grab the shoulders harder, probably leaving nail marks on the skin. It will be a nice sight later, is what Jongin thinks. The sensations are amazing and too much, but he doesn’t want his Soulmate to stop, not even for a second.

As Kyungsoo takes him more and more in his mouth, wet and hot around him, Jongin starts needing to hold himself back with all his want to not push forward. How much does he want to grab the dark locks of Kyungsoo’s hair and push himself in deeper in his mouth? 

He isn’t such a silent lover, and so moans and whimpers fill the shower stall, echoing on the walls. It seems to encourage his Soulmate though, he is clearly following every single one of his pleasured sounds, making sure to repeat the same actions or moving faster. Jongin is getting close so fast it makes his head spin. 

“Soo, I’ll… really…” His breathing is uneven, Kyungsoo’s tongue burning and flat under his cock. It is easy to recognise the intense feeling menacing to burst out. His hand goes to grab the other’s hair, willing to push him away, but he gets an annoyed noise in exchange.

Oh well, if Kyungsoo wants to swallow it is his problem, Jongin won’t say no. So he thrusts forward, feeling all of his barriers going down as he comes deep in his Soulmate’s mouth. The back of his head hits the wall behind him, not even feeling the pain from it as the waves of pleasure fade. 

Kyungsoo raises his head up, leaving Jongin’s dick with a loud ‘pop’. It would almost be embarrassing if it wasn’t for how good and spent he is now feeling. Noticing a bit of white running down the other’s chin, Jongin leans forward to lick it away - it feels special to be tasting himself like this. 

“Such a dirty puppy.” It makes Jongin pouts while Kyungsoo starts laughing, they both seem very tired. 

They still get up to clean themselves a bit, knowing the water is being filtered for later use makes Jongin glad they didn’t waste anything, but it makes him wonder what will happen with their comes. Eurk. Maybe he doesn’t want to know. 

Soon enough, they are both out of the bathroom, playing with Moon that was obviously looking for them when they went out. It is funny to tease her by throwing the ball around, without ever giving it to her, at least she will run a lot. 

When she finally settles down, snoring on Jongin’s folded legs, he looks up at Kyungsoo, a bit hesitating but feeling good about what he is about to ask. “Let’s go to bed?” 

The model gives him an unsure look, but he nods easily right after.

After all, maybe they won’t need the blankets on the couch anymore.

***

“Can I meet her?” 

Jongin stops mid-sentence, turning his head from the puzzle he is making to look at his Soulmate. “Meeting who?” He frowns, looking quite confused about what Kyungsoo is talking about. 

It seems to make Kyungsoo deadpan, he puts down the tablet he was using to learn the text of their new schedule. “What were you talking about just now you stupid idiot.” So charming.

But it does make Jongin wonder about what he was talking about just now, and he realises he was going on about a story of his ex-neighbour and how she was really glad to see how Moon was growing to look like her mother. Is Kyungsoo asking to meet the woman he is calling grandmother?

“Wait, what really?” His tone expresses how shocked he feels at the demand. “Why?”

“Yes, why? Ashamed of me?” Damn, it is starting to make Kyungsoo angry, the day was going so well and Jongin doesn’t feel like it to turn shitty. “She is too precious to you, so you can’t introduce us?” It is subtle, but he knows the other is probably really getting offended. 

“Soo, baby.” Jongin sighs, getting up so he can get near Kyungsoo, it has been 2 weeks since their shower adventure, since then they started sleeping together every night except if they got into a big fight. They even kissed in front of Jongdae and Zitao without noticing, it just became so… natural. So Kyungsoo is probably wondering why Jongin isn’t willing to present him to one of the most important persons in his life.

Especially since she wants to meet Jongin’s Soulmate.

Jongin can already feel from Kyungsoo’s expression that his lover is on the defensive, not willing to give anything easy to him. “I didn’t say that, hm?” He reaches for his Soulmate’s arms, bringing him closer even if the latter resists a bit. If Jongin wasn’t trying to calm the other, it would piss him off so much, it does a bit, but he needs to stay composed. 

“Well, you didn’t seem to have even considered it.” Kyungsoo’s tone is harsh and clearly he is not pleased. Can Jongin end this fight without them losing too many stars? They are losing less and less recently, and it should stay that way.

He isn’t sure if he truly did consider it or not, he did think he needed to go some stuff to help his grandmother live more comfortably since he has a whole lot of money now and so many stars he could buy everything he wanted. Especially since Jongin was getting money from his own job - that he started again part-time - and from the schedules he had with Kyungsoo. And while thinking that, he did expect for Kyungsoo to join him. 

“I did consider it okay, I am just afraid of involving her in our story.” Because everything isn’t so colorful no matter how they are truly falling in love, they still get messages reminding them of how stuck they are, how the society is now watching them, how they need to look perfect outside at all time and how their lives are now for other people only to believe in true love.

Jongin is always afraid he is telling her too much, and that they will know she knows too much about how it is truly happening on their side. All the settings behind their perfect love, behind having so many stars, behind having so many eyes on you at all time. How they need to ask permission to Jongdae to even get out of their condo and how they only can wear what Tao approved of first. 

Having Kyungsoo going with him to her, is bringing a bit more the truth to her. It’s scary.

“She is involved by just knowing you.” The reason doesn’t seem to settle Kyungsoo down, like Jongin wishes it would have done. What can he do? Ah, he is getting frustrated.

“Alright Soo, let’s go buy some stuff and we’ll go see her.” Jongin sighs, trying to not let his voice shows his annoyance. “I’ll call Jongdae, get permission, and we’ll go.” 

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him, his muscles clearly untensing a bit. His Soulmate is so not confident, sometimes Jongin truly forgets how it makes him act in some illogical ways at times. “Really now?” 

“Don’t complain, I gave you just what you want.” Jongin leans forward to push his forehead against the other’s, feeling already a bit less annoyed with how Kyungsoo is getting calmer, guilt filling his traits because of how he reacted probably. 

“I am not complaining.” Kyungsoo pecks at Jongin’s lips, still satisfied by the outcome even with his reaction. “Should we kiss in the public eye today?”

Jongin rolls his eyes, annoyed at the idea of people noticing the change in their behaviors. “Let’s see if you manage to force me into it.”

Kyungsoo smirks, doesn’t he always like a bit of challenge? “Oh, Yuko wouldn’t be proud of you, let’s see if he will be proud of me.”

“You convinced me to disappoint him.” Jongin leans forward again, kissing his Soulmate and bringing him in a comfortable hug.

***

When they get there it is the beginning of the afternoon, they went for some shopping before for accessories and such Jongin thought Sunmyeon would need. Getting out of the hover, he notices that she is taking care of the garden in a flowery dress, her long grey hair tied tight to not bother her. The sight is very much familiar and it pleases Jongin to see her working like that, doing something she likes. 

Grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand, he brings him forward toward her, he’s amused at how Kyungsoo seems a bit stressed for once to meet someone new. Jongin has to admit he is a wee bit too. 

“It is beginning to be hot outside grandmother, you should take a break now.” Jongin is smiling, warmness flooding in his voice.

She doesn’t turn around at first, shaking her head a bit. “Sun is good for your health young man.” Sunmyeon continues to dig a small hole in the ground, trying to make sure the seeds she is putting in the ground are good enough for her beautiful garden. 

Jongin decides on waiting for her to turn around by herself, he isn’t going to make her hurry. With the heat growing, he knows she will decide to get inside fast enough no matter what she is saying.

Even if Kyungsoo looks confused, Jongin keeps his hand within his own, still enjoying the heat and electricity coming from it - it seems to never fade. He makes them sit beside in the fluffy grass, making sure they aren’t crushing some fireflies. 

“What are we waiting for?” Kyungsoo leans on the side, his lips brushing Jongin’s earlobe. 

“She’ll soon be finished, let’s wait for her.” Jongin closes his eyes, enjoying the beautiful time outside, they should be taking more walks outside in such days. Moon would like it too. 

So they stay like it in silence, enjoying the heat and sun, until Sunmyeon is done with her work for the moment. When she gets up from her spot, she finally glances at her protégé and his friend. It doesn’t take long for her to understand who the man at Jongin’s side is, she probably already saw him many times in the media. 

Her eyes fill with water as she starts walking toward the two men on the ground. Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s arm, bringing him up with him. “So grandmother, here is Kyungsoo.”

“You think I don’t have eyes?” She is always like this, no matter if she means harm or not. It is her way to go. It makes Jongin smiles. “Let’s get inside shall we?” 

Kyungsoo bows a bit toward her, his lips stretching in an amused way. Jongin is glad to notice his Soulmate beaming at the old lady. “We have tons of stuff for you, I hope you’ll like them.” 

Sunmyeon takes Kyungsoo’s hand and brings it to her, patting it nicely. “Oh, I am sure I’ll like them. Come with me Kyungsoo, we’ll go make some tea while Jongin brings everything inside.” With these words she brings the smaller man with her, walking slowly toward her flat. Kyungsoo does glance back at Jongin, wondering if it is ok to leave the work for him, but his Soulmate nods smiling.

Seeing the two persons he likes the most willing to get to know each other makes Jongin’s heart warmer than he thinks it should be. After all, there are still nice moments in all of this. He wants to cherish them when he finds them.

***

“We have what?” Jongin turns around, his arm resting on the back of the couch. He stares hard at Jongdae and Kyungsoo sitting at the table behind him.

“So now you are interested in what we are saying?” Jongdae rolls his eyes, after all Jongin told them to have this conversation without him. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, his chin resting inside his hand. His face isn’t showing emotion, but Jongin can see confusion in his eyes. He is confused too. 

“Yeah yeah, repeat.” Jongin press the mute icon on the armrest, his attention now focused.

“You both will have to go around the main cities to have public meetings, you are lucky enough that you were both living here in one of the most important cities of this country.” Jongdae is saying it like a fact, Jongin thinks they are indeed lucky but they shouldn’t have to be, they shouldn’t be stuck in all of this. “So, you need to go around the others too, even if they already had holographic meetings, they feel like it isn’t enough.”

“So let’s show them the precious and unique animals right?” Kyungsoo finally talks, he doesn’t seem pleased by this, moving around means more time where they need to act. Not that they need to act the tenderness or the kind of love anymore, but they do need to act how sweet they are to other people. They are both not quite soft. Not quite. 

Jongdae sighs, recently he seems to understand a bit more the point of view of his two protégés, especially since they are now a real couple and still finding wrong in how they are kept. “I guess Kyungsoo, I guess.” He smiles a bit though. “I got you something in exchange since I knew you wouldn’t be happy with this.”

It catches Jongin’s ear, if something can compensate a bit what they will have to do, he is all in to know. Moon jumps on his legs, relaxing him a bit more while his hand starts petting her without noticing. 

“Say?” Kyungsoo isn’t showing any relief though, he is skeptic about it and it shows.

“You will have a one week break, somewhere I am sure you’ll love, away from everyone and everything.” Jongdae seems proud of himself while announcing it. “Oh, and more. I will be the only one with Tao to know where you both are, so truly no one will bother you.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo’s eyes meet, they both are surprised, both a bit afraid of this also. They know Jongdae won’t be the only one knowing, because after all they are now convinced that the government can pinpoint where everyone is with something inside them, somewhere. 

“We can bring Moon around right?” Jongin is the one to talk now, getting up with the now growing puppy in his arms; she is getting heavy. 

“Thank you Jongdae, we like you a lot Jongdae, you are nice to us Jongdae.” The fake offended voice is making Jongin smiles, knowing their manager probably worked a lot to get this permission for them. “But yes, for sure, bring her.”

There is finally a tiny smile at the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips, and Jongin knows he can relax a bit more. “Fine, fine. Thanks Jongdae, and fuck you for being there to guide us around in this mess.” His Soulmate is so nice isn’t he?

Jongdae isn’t impressed anymore by the couple’s bad temper, so he just shrugs at it. “Lose your stars to insult me young one, I’ll keep getting more by myself.” 

Jongin walks to them, popping their pet on Kyungsoo’s legs, he huffs at the weight now on him and the tongue that soon finds his mouth. Both Jongin and Jongdae start laughing at it, the one standing turning his head toward his manager.

“So when are we leaving?” Jongin is getting curious.

“In two days, get ready.” Oh, so soon.

“Understand Jongin, prepare your babies.” Kyungsoo looks up at him, wiping his mouth with his sleeves.

Ah yeah, he shouldn’t forget all his cameras.

***

The sunset creates a beautiful effect in the all white room, one of the walls completely made of windows. Being in a luxurious house beside the sea does have its advantages, and Jongin isn’t going to spit on it, they truly deserve this one week break after all the meetings and traveling they got into. 

“I don’t want to do this.” Kyungsoo is pouting at him, trying to hide his middle part with the soft and milky blanket. There is discomfort written all over his traits, but once he will start, Jongin knows how his Soulmate will transform into confidence itself.

“Please baby, you’ll look stunning.” Jongin is looking at the setting he has in front of him while holding his camera with care, Kyungsoo is naked on their bed, flowers around in the messy white blankets he left there. It looks so beautiful and pure, especially with the dim orange light filling the room. “I won’t show them to anyone you know.” He wants them for his own creativity and he just can’t get the idea out of his head, hasn’t been able to for two days already.

The model sighs, Jongin knows he probably doesn’t like not having any makeup on and being so exposed when he doesn’t have the same body shape he had before, but how can he not see how perfect he looks. “I am doing this for fifteen minutes, not any more.” 

A huge smile flourishes on Jongin’s lips at the answer, he won, didn’t he? “Fifteen minutes is fine.” Enough to get at least a couple great shots, after all his boyfriend is a professional.

Soon, there is only the sound of their breathing, the clicks of the photographic device and Kyungsoo’s movements in the bed filling the air. With each take, the photographer can’t get over how pretty and astonishing his Soulmate looks, his chest feels all warm and hollow desire is soon blooming in his stomach.

Before the end of the allowed time, Kyungsoo stops posing, hiding himself completely. “I am tired of this, I don’t want to continue.” He doesn’t seem comfortable once again, and it does make Jongin sigh.

He isn’t angry though, he already got what he wanted and his goal isn’t to push Kyungsoo too far. Maybe he could show his Soulmate how precious and beautiful he is now?

Walking on the side of the bed, his hands release the camera on the nightstand, he glances outside at the incredible view they have of a private beach, but it isn’t long for him to prefer the man still pouting in the bed.

“You should be a bit more confident Soo.” Jongin gets in the bed, his knees hitting the soft mattress. He is also quick enough to get the blanket off the other, revealing the skin under it, flowers flying around. “Aren’t you beautiful?” 

“You are biased.” Kyungsoo doesn’t move much now that the camera isn’t in Jongin’s hands anymore, they have seen each other naked enough in the past couple of weeks.

“Even if I was, I know my taste.” His dark fingers reach Kyungsoo’s arms, pushing him down slowly against the plump pillows. He doesn’t get any resistance at the action, not even when he gets himself between the other’s legs. “And every inch of you,” Slowly, Jongin begins kissing Kyungsoo’s calves, getting up to the thighs, liking the shiver he gets in return. “Is stunning.”

Raising his eyes, Jongin can notice how unimpressed Kyungsoo looks, but there is also pink on his cheeks revealing his embarrassment and how affected he is by this. “And you know what is the best in this?”

“No?” It is hesitant. 

“Everything is mine.” Leaning forward Jongin kisses the bottom part of his stomach, going up whispering small ‘mine’ while giving attention to every patch of skin he feels like kissing. It is satisfying to feel Kyungsoo’s legs going up around him as he tenses up under the ministrations, fingers reaching to Jongin’s hair to play in the locks. The older’s breathing is getting messy. 

“Such a dork.” It doesn’t feel sincere, mostly fond. Kyungsoo whimpers, his head going back when Jongin’s teeth find the pink nipple, playing with it slowly in the way he learned his Soulmate likes it. When he switches for the other one, one of his fingers reaches for the nipple he just left, rolling the tip of it. 

“Ah..” Kyungsoo closes his eyes, his hips going up as the blood rushes down. It is such a turn on to him and it makes Jongin so aroused while doing it. His hands are making a mess of the brown hair of his lover, and he brings him up soon not able to endure the stimulating sensation for much more longer, their lips meeting in a soft kiss.

“Do we have lube?” Kyungsoo breaks their kiss, looking around the room without losing his hold on Jongin. 

It surprises Jongin at first, but soon enough he gets away a bit from the hot body on the bed to take a look in the drawers beside them. Honestly he wouldn’t be surprised if it is included in here, since after all the house was prepared for the Soulmates of their century. He finds a new and unused lube provider with the automatic pump, he drops it on the bed placing his hand under the pump, the heat of his hand enough to activate the captors that spreads the gel in it. 

“Here.” Jongin shows his lubed hand to Kyungsoo who simply rolls his eyes. 

“Then use it, I am waiting.” His Soulmate spreads his legs a bit more, the cock between them slowly getting up. 

“So impatient.” But Jongin loves it, he loves how sometimes they can have sex in a slow way and how they manage to go all for it at other times. They rarely don’t fit each other. It is special. Leaning forward again, Jongin is glad to notice how the lube is already hot in his hand, this way he is able to spread it on Kyungsoo’s arousal with some well placed caresses. 

It makes him breath heavily, his hips going forward, and every single responses coming from Kyungsoo’s body is pleasure for Jongin. 

“I am getting even more impatient, come on.” Kyungsoo doesn’t whine while asking for more, but his voice gets lower, huskier. 

It makes Jongin smiles, his hand moving south. His still lubed thumb rubs slowly at the entrance there. “Put a pillow under yourself while I get more.” 

Kyungsoo hits Jongin’s hand in an annoyed way. “Why do you touch if you are going to ask me to move?” But he doesn’t disagree for more comfort, so he gets the pillow while Jongin reaches for the tiny device to get more of the lubricant. 

“I like how needy you become.” Jongin leans above his lover, kissing his neck, the lubed hand reaching down again to press circles around Kyungsoo’s entrance. It is delicious to get fingers gripping at his shoulders’ skin in exchange. 

Moving a finger forward, Jongin presses in, making sure for Kyungsoo to adjust well before starting the movement of in, and out. They continue like this, Jongin adding fingers in, under his Soulmate’s indications, making sure to curl them up at the spot that makes Kyungsoo vocal. He is getting so restless at the time when three fingers are in, sliding easily. 

“I want you, now.” Jongin gets up a bit, looking straight into Kyungsoo’s eyes, enjoying how teary they have become. 

“Then come… get me…” Kyungsoo’s voice isn’t stable, the edge of it filled with want and pleasure. 

Jongin doesn’t need to be told more than once, slowly he removes the fingers for the prepped ass, the lube and flesh making some wet noises. Reaching for more lube, he strokes his well advanced boner a few times, the sensations nice, but he can’t wait for more, for Kyungsoo to be around him. 

When he is ready, Jongin positions himself. “Tell me if there’s anything.” He gets something like a ‘not made of glass’ as an answer, but his ears don’t quite catch it while he is pushing himself inside. It is hot, wet and everything he wants to feel at the moment. His hands get around Kyungsoo’s hips to give him some hold, the pillows truly helping in the process.

He needs to take back his breath when he is fully inside, Kyungsoo’s eyes are half closed, his cock going up. It is such a pleasing sight to Jongin, while he slides back out a bit, only to come forward fast and hard making Kyungsoo groans out, his fingers closing around the blanket.

Jongin wants to be close to the other though, so he manages to lean while being inside and find an angle to move, setting a pace that seems to bring both of them enough to fill the room with pleased noises. 

The pressure is getting even more intense inside Jongin’s stomach, his breath is a mess and sweat is covering the back of his neck now. Kyungsoo is holding his shoulders, the nails entering the soft skin there, but it isn’t like Jongin doesn’t appreciate the small pain it brings him. 

When he feels how close he is getting, Jongin reaches to give Kyungsoo’s dick some strokes, making his Soulmate become vocal once more about it all, some ‘please’, ‘more’ and ‘there’ coming out of his mouth in a messy way. 

Jongin stops his hand for a second, everything becoming too much as a wave of pleasure crashes over him, his vision becoming blurry and some drool rolling down his chin. His breathing is ragged while he lets the orgasm go down, his muscles becoming limp as a content feeling settles in. 

Kyungsoo is soon to bring him back to the situation though, moving his hips forward with a tiny whine. His cock pulses inside his palm and Jongin removes himself completely from his Soulmate before leaning to capture his lips, hand moving fast. 

He likes the feeling of Kyungsoo gasping against his mouth, holding Jongin so tight while moving his hips, that it hurts. Jongin knows when Kyungsoo is close, moving his hand in a way he learned the other likes. Come soon decorates both their stomachs and his fingers, as he makes sure Kyungsoo is getting through the entirety of his orgasm. 

They are left as a mess of heavy breathing and tired limbs, and even if it is dirty, Jongin doesn’t hesitate to let himself fall over Kyungsoo, bringing him in a warm (and sticky) hug. He doesn’t want to release the other one or even stop pressing their mouths against each other, not yet. 

After a few minutes, Kyungsoo starts laughing softly, pushing his Soulmate away with one hand on his mouth. “Stop it, need to breathe.” The smile is so pure, Jongin knows when the other is truly happy, his lips forming that heart shape. 

“Should we go rinse ourselves in the water?” Jongin nuzzles Kyungsoo’s cheek, wondering when they became like this.

“It’s gross, but ok.” Kyungsoo pushes Jongin, getting on top of him. He brings his mouth near the other’s ear to bite at it lightly. “Next time, I am the one fucking you.” The voice drops lower, giving shivers to Jongin.

“Earn it.” Even if just teasing, Jongin gets bitten harder at this, making him wince. They both laugh though.

The only word that comes to Jongin’s head is comfortable.

***

The next morning is lazy, Jongin doesn’t truly want to wake up. He can feel the presence of his Soulmate beside him. He wouldn’t be able to misplace him even with his eyes closed, there is since the beginning that peculiar sensation on their skin when touching each other, even more intense while being naked like now.

His head is probably on Kyungsoo’s arm, he can feel fingers playing in his hair slowly, caressing. It feels nice, and it is sweet. Behind him he can feel something else, something hot pressing against his back, he realises it must be Moon that got in the bed without their permission. She is getting so big that it is hard for them to contain her sometimes.

Jongin lets himself being pet for a while, enjoying how satisfying it feels to wake up beside someone you love, even more so since no one is expecting anything from them today. They have a break and they still have 5 days left.

It’s only when pieces of his dream come back to his mind that he decides to open his eyes, his thoughts starting to wonder about many things at once. The first thing he sees after rubbing at his eyes, is Kyungsoo looking down at him, a hand still in his hair. 

“Morning princess.” Kyungsoo smiles at him, the teasing glance already so early in the morning. It’s probably late. 

Jongin pulls out his tongue like the full grown ass man he is as an answer. The room is so white it is hard on his eyes. 

“Morning.” His voice is hoarse, it’s never nice to talk right after waking up. 

“Want some coffee? I can go prepare some.” With these words, Kyungsoo starts moving away, but Jongin holds him back by the waist, cuddling to him. It is nice to be able to feel the other’s naked form.

Kyungsoo doesn’t need an answer to know he needs to stay in bed, and he does it happily, cuddling back. They got Moon snoring behind Jongin still, it is amusing. 

Unfortunately for Jongin, his thoughts are still going back to his dream and there is confusion creeping back up in his mind. It’s so old he thinks, the day they both met in that backstage room. There are questions lurking in Jongin’s head since the beginning, but maybe he had forgotten them with time.

“Can I ask you something Soo?” Jongin tones is a bit more serious than what he wishes it to be, he hopes Kyungsoo will put it on the morning effect.

There is still a wee bit of surprise on Kyungsoo’s traits while he nods. Jongin is able to see the walls around his Soulmate ready to burst up, it is the way he works.

“Remember the first time we met?” Another nod. “You told me after, that you knew we were Soulmates, but you decided to hide it from me and even tried to flee.” Jongin is careful with his next question, Kyungsoo tensing against him. “Why? You must have known that you would get caught right after, no?”

The model obviously doesn’t like the question, his gaze going up to stare at the empty ceiling. 

“Such a deep question so early in the morning, Jongin.” He sighs, obviously wondering what he should do about it. Jongin hopes he didn’t start the day on the wrong foot with his lover, because Kyungsoo can stay in a bad mood for quite a long period of time when it happens. “Ok ok, I guess you can know.”

Kyungsoo keeps close, not moving away like Jongin thought he would do, he seems to get his thoughts together to explain everything to the other.

“Alright, first of all I am the grandson of one of the government members.” Jongin raises an eyebrow at this, government members are chosen inside the same family because of the secrets it holds and to be sure the same ideas are pursued and carried. Which means Kyungsoo could have been chosen to be part of the same people holding them in a cage now. “My grandfather is someone good, no wonders he doesn’t agree with everything happening to us at the moment.” 

“If you say so.” Jongin doesn’t trust anyone from the government anymore, he isn’t sure how to feel about this.

He gets a glare from Kyungsoo before he continues. “Because of this, I got… books. Old books. That aren’t supposed to exist anymore, they are explaining how the world was before and how it changed.” That picks Jongin’s curiosity, all of these books are supposed to have disappeared, no one is supposed to know stuff like that.

“So in fact, an extremist group took over everything, created the star meter and was able to kill anyone else in the way. Now, because of this we saved our planet in some way but also how people act toward each others. Well this is the short version, because really there were a lot of slaughters at first in the 5 countries of our world, people not wanting to work on the star system and died because the meter reached 0.”

It is creepy, hearing it that way, nobody truly gets a confirmation when someone dies from a ‘0’ Star meter. It’s almost a myth. He doesn’t stop Kyungsoo from talking though, he is too afraid he would stop.

“You know, the government members have that device they can use to block their stars from moving, it isn’t good for health so they truly only use it when needed, but they have that.” Kyungsoo sighs. “The same is used on Guardians, that’s why they can apply the law in their functions without losing or gaining stars. They die young though, using this everyday, and for sure the government isn’t going to tell them.” 

It angers Jongin, if their society is based on good will, it should be valid for the ones at the top of it. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem angry though, probably used to know this. 

“There is a bug though in our perfect star system.” At this Kyungsoo looks directly in Jongin’s eyes and he doesn’t need more to understand. 

“Us.” It comes a bit as a realisation. “Soulmates.”

Kyungsoo gives him a sad smile. “Yes, us, Soulmates. It wasn’t in their plan that if you find the real perfect love you end up with 1 thousand stars automatically. Imagine how someone rich and with all these stars could act.”

“So they keep us in a cage.” That’s why they are so protected, put in a mold to fit and follow.  
“Not just that.” Kyungsoo shakes his head, hiding his face in the pillow for a second. “I wanted to hide and flee, because if we weren’t the first Soulmates they had found in the world, we would have gotten killed or captured or something, but we wouldn’t be here.”

Wait. “What?”

“There is more than one Soulmate couple per century Jongin, they just do something to the other to hold people from thinking they can reach us, to hold people from searching once it happens in their own century.” This is so messed up.

“You are sure of what you are saying right?” And in some ways Jongin knows Kyungsoo isn’t lying to him, he also knows he wouldn’t tell him that if he wasn’t convinced, this is just how the model works.

“Yes.” Kyungsoo leans to kiss Jongin’s cheek. “I fled that night also, to hide all of my books and archives, not to escape them.” It’s true that the photographer had thought Kyungsoo was stupid for trying to get rid of the Guardians. It wasn’t possible.

He feels so uneasy with that new knowledge, while they are stuck but still alive and together, other Soulmates will die or something else. Something away from the public eyes and society. 

“Where are these books now?” Ah, Jongin won’t like the answer that is coming, he can feel it.

“In our couch, I opened it and fixed it back.” Kyungsoo seems apologetic at this, knowing these books are danger for both of them. 

“You are terrible.” Jongin sighs, leaning so his forehead is hitting the other one. It is a bit overwhelming to be honest, all of that new information flowing in his head. It isn’t nice information. 

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo kisses his nose, holding him tight, as if Jongin would go. “I love you Jongin.”

This is the first time he is hearing it, the first time ever, and there is despair in Kyungsoo’s voice, despair Jongin doesn’t want to find there. “I love you too, don’t worry. I am just a bit shocked ok?” He smiles a bit, pushing their lips in a soft kiss. He wants to hear him say this again soon.

“I will go for a walk with Moon, what about making breakfast meanwhile?” Jongin truly changes the subject at once, he will need time to think about it before asking Kyungsoo more questions, but he doesn’t want to spoil this week. It can wait.

Kyungsoo hesitates but nods, taking back his composure. “Yes sure, I really feel like pancakes and coffee.”

“Perfect.”

*** 

The walk isn’t a long one, Moon is super excited about walking outside near the waves hitting the beach. She always tries to get into them, at Jongin’s despair to hold her from going. She will smell bad if he lets her and he’ll have her second dad on his back after. 

“Come on princess, your father is preparing something to eat!” Jongin’s stomach is so empty he feels a bit light headed, he is glad to be heading back with his dog.

His steps are slow though, the air is still fresh outside and it is enjoyable to breath it. Soon, Jongin can see the big window leading to the kitchen, but instead of cooking like he thought he would be, Kyungsoo is sitting in one of those chairs made of fake straw. The model is only wearing one of Jongin’s large white shirt, looking out outside, the early sun hitting his skin softly. 

“How breathtaking can you be?” His chest is warm, heart beating fast. No matter how many times he sees Kyungsoo, there will always be times when it will still strike him hard. He holds his dog tight. “Be silent, Moon baby.” 

Trying to not catch Kyungsoo’s attention, Jongin takes his phone out of his back pocket, clicking on the camera application by habit without even looking at the screen. Soon enough there are some pictures saved on his device. It makes him smile.

He can keep these pictures as a secret right? Because even if Kyungsoo won’t like them because of how his hair is a mess or because of how his skin isn’t flawless, it will remind Jongin of their relationship. Because even if everything isn’t perfect, even if they fight and cry in anger at the other, they still are all one another has. 

Because even if they aren’t perfect, this is still beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! So I hope it was ok? Was it? Thanks for reading it all you, I love you <3 I enjoyed writing this, I wanted to give up often but I liked it because of the plot and the ideas I had for it. Also for all of you that were confused about some stuff, I want to precise that the 5 countries are actually the five continents that fused together, oh and I am sorry to not have mentionned more about their stars going up or down, I know I should have aaaaaaaah. If ever you are wondering about more you can ask even haha, I mostly have all this world in my head even if it wasn't explained in the fic!  
> So at last thank you to our marvelous mods here to have make this fest something big, because truly I was and I am still excited about it. 
> 
> My twitter: @kaisoorado


End file.
